An Adventure
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE SEQUEL to A Past, A Beginning! Years have passed. The group of their own kids is out saving the world Not unlike them so many years ago. It isnt till later when two fall in love, that things begin going wrong and someone loses their life..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: At least from what I know, I do NOT own FF7. Although, I do own Silver, Devon, Neal, Abby, and a few others that will later be in the story. So Neener-Neener-Neener! ::Sticks toungue out, then immediatly composes herself.:: Heh... Sorry about that! Anyway, please read and REVIEW! Alright? I don't want to have to come after you with my Sorceress powers!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue  
  
_______  
  
+++++++  
  
The dark sky was flooding its ground below, with what looked to be heavy tears of sadness. It's horizen no longer lite by the soft glow of the sun, or the vapor-blue glitter of the moon. Instead it was of the drearyness of a long storm, that cascaded over the crowd gathered around a rectangular wooden box being lowered into the ground. One man in peticular seemed to be taking it harder than anyone, although not showing it outwardly; unlike his daughter who sat in a muddy puddle sobbing into her best-friends shivering arms, for her Mother that was now gone. And would no longer be there to help her through life.   
  
It had been an unexpected and most peculiar death. Only one knew what had truly happened that night. No one had the nerve to ask, not after his breakdown...  
  
Cid ran his drippping wet hands through the blond hair that no longer had goggles matting it down. Much more odd was the fact that no burning stick of tobacco was emitting a orange glow, that was so often held between his rosy lips.  
  
Everyone seemed to not know what to say, one of there own had died. Granted she did not fight against Sephiroth, or really accompany them on at least most of there journey, but that woman was there for them; helping them, whatever way possible.   
  
"Don't be gone, Mom!!" Abby screamed hysterically as she leaped forward, trying to jump into the hole as well.   
  
Luckily her ten year old best friend was quick enough to grab a fist full of golden locks in her small fist, tugging the girl back. Which of course caused both of them to take a heavy smack straight into the muddy water once again.   
  
Silver's red eyes with glimmers of sparkeling silver seemed dull and pained as she felt deeply sympathetic towards her older best friends pain. Slowly she gave a quick glance to her crying mother who held a three year old boy in her warm arms, with her Dad holding them both to his chest.   
  
It did not take long for the pounding on her chest to become apparent. Abby was stradeling her waist, the way they had fallen, and with fists beat upon Silver's upper body. All the while screaming incoharently. Luckily the Valentine girl had been training for the past six years, not like Abby who only began fighting two years ago.   
  
"Abby!" Cid yelled as he snapped out of his shocked state, and grabbed his daughter. Holding both arms to her side. "Calm down! It's going to be alright.." He said sternly, turning his daughter around to face him. "Beating the shit out of someone is not going to make you feel any better!"  
  
"How can you just stand there?! Do something! Bring her back, just do something! Your not even sad she's gone, I bet!" The girl was still to out of a sane sense of mind to realize what she was saying, she was not there for her Fathers breakdown.   
  
"Watch it, Abby." Cid said, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "You need to calm down-"  
  
Abby once again yelled in the same frantic way. "You don't care at all do?! How can you? You wont even tell me how my own Mother, died! What you do kill her-"  
  
The sound echoed throughout the wind, peircing the ears of everyone there. Cid's hand had come hard accross his daughters left cheek. "Don't you ever fucking say I did not care about Shera! Never! Do you hear me?! I loved your Mother more than anything. I'd give my own life to just be able to say goodbye to her!" His words stung, and caused the girl to stand there shaking, before sobbingly running back towards town; leaving the rest to stand there in a uncomfortable silence.  
  
The rain poured down harder that night.  
  
Shivers rain up Silver's spine as she walked down the stairs in the mansion, and lead herself to a seat in the kitchen accross from her solemn Mother who sat stirring her tea, staring off in space.   
  
Vincent broke the silence, oddly enough, as he walked over from the window. "Are you alright, Silver?"  
  
She didn't give a answer, instead the girl asked another question, "Is Abby going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes Sweetie." Yuffie spoke softly, as her gray eyes turned to her daughter. "It's just going to be a long time..."  
  
It happened all of a sudden, a feeling of comfort washed over her. "Shera is with Aries now.." To her parents odd looks Silver just smiled, "Everythings going to be okay.."   
  
Several months, and six years have passed since that day. Things have quieted down since then, although SIlver's and Abby's friendship was never the same. It wasn't a month later that the highwind girl had started hanging out more with her school friends, then coming over to see her. Vincent had been apparent of his daughters quiet state not to long after the funeral, and Abby stopping her frequent visits.  
  
Silver couldn't help but feel betrayed. 'I'm sorry I couldn't bring her back, Abby..' Her thoughts lingered in the air as she sat on her bench by the window watching Devon and Neal train on the ground below. Cloud and Tifa's twins had grown considerably in there 14 years. A sad smile graced her pale lips. 'I don't fit in here...'  
  
Tears couldn't help but fall from her gloomy eyes, she had no real friends anymore. Everything was different, she never thought of herself so dependant on Abby. 'I'm sixteen and I still feel like I am ten years old waiting for Abby to show up and keep me company.'   
  
Wiping away the drops of crystals she stood and brushed off her green corset and black leather pants. Glowing eyes glanced to her table and smiled softly at the death penalty that lay upon the desk, along with a pair of leather fighting gloves.   
  
It did not take long at all for her to put on the leather, and attach the weapon to her hip, and continue on her way outside.  
  
"Hey Silver!" The childrens voice came form both a blond and brown haired boys who stopped there fighting upon her entrance.   
  
Silver gave a small smile, and a nod. Getting her hopes up, "Want to spar with me?" Neal and Devon both rubbed the back of there heads nervously.  
  
Neal finally spoke up, "...Not really, we sort of always loose with you.... Takes the fun out it." Pausing he looked up at her. "You understand right?"   
  
Dark brown eyes with what looked to be a tint of blue looked her in the eyes as if asking her not to be mad at them. Devon was always the more mature of the two, not to mention extremely shy around girls. Even her.  
  
With a annoyed look she nodded, "Yes I understand. Well I will see you guys later.." With that said she began to head towards Nibleheim Mountain. Needing to have some time to herself, and maybe find a few monsters to dispose of.  
  
+++  
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
-----  
  
+++  
  
Author Note  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Sequel is up! Sequel is up! Hope your all excited as I am, this story will be quite a bit different from the first. More of a action/adventure/angst/romance. And trust me, ... a lot of angst, as always! hehe... Although I might add there may later be disturbing -non-descriptive scenes or mentions of rape and what not. Maybe. I realize most hate this in a story, but it happens so it might be in there. Anyway! Please review! I enjoy feedback for my story's that way I can try and make it better and better each time. This story will be updated once a week, maybe more! As always the more feedback the more of a writing mood I get in, which makes chapters come out quicker! 


	2. Chapter One

Author Note: Well! I'm glad too see so many liked the Prologue! Thanks for reviewing! And, no Vincent has not retired, he just gave that as a gift to his daughter since she trains more than him now-a-days! He still has chaos, so hehe..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter One  
  
___________  
  
The sky was becoming darker as the sixteen year old girl trudged along the dusty path back towards town. Blood tainted the clothing upon her, as well as several small bruises received from a obviously vicious battle.   
  
A faint growling, groaning, noise brought Silver to a complete stop. It was in the near distance, that much was clear. In instinct she reached for her death penalty and made sure it was fully loaded before cautiously, slipping to the edge of the pathway and ducking down.   
  
About fifteen feet ahead she again stopped, listening. Miss. Valentine noticed the sound was now to the direct left of her, carefully she scrunched herself into a small opening between the bushes that was surrounding the creature, to observe before attacking.  
  
Red glimmered brightly in her mixed eyes as she watched in horror of the sight before her. Silver had never seen anything like this before; it was a tall lanky creature with golden eyes, and long blade like fingers. Not only that but small wings were tucked into his back protectively. 'What is that thing?' Silver questioned herself. 'What is it doing anyway?'   
  
Her silent question was answered as a agonizing scream came from in front of the creature. The monster had pulled its hand back and slashed quicker then most eyes could see across someone's chest who she had just realized was there. 'Should I help? I can't just sit here and watch someone be hurt like that.'  
  
"Stop right there!" Silver screamed, as she pulled the trigger on the gun several times. Steel bullets swam through the crisp air attacking the creatures pulled back wings. A greenish liquid spewed from its body, as wings spread out around him. Causing the nine foot tall monster too look even more fierce than before. Stepping out of the bushes her eyes traveled to the boy who looked only to be a few years older than herself.   
  
Taking a much needed breath of the oxygen around her, Valentine side-stepped the demon with inhuman speed. Followed by several more shots to it's right wing that seemed to hang on barely to its lean body. It wasn't more then a split second that the creatures golden eyes stared into hers, almost with a unrealistic knowingness before it leapt into the air, speeding off too high to see. 'What the-' Silver thought before she remembered about the boy.  
  
Turning towards him she stepped closer and knelt down, surprised to see pained orbs of blue staring at her. "Are you okay?" Miss. Valentine asked. "Took quite a, um, hit, from that thing. I'm surprised your awake,.." Carefully a slender gloved hand reached up and slid some strawberry blonde hair from his face.   
  
"You shouldn't have fought." Pausing he glared, "I did not need your help." The gruff voice was stern and almost angry sounding.   
  
'Sounds like Dad when he gets really, really, mad.' Instead of commenting she rolled her eyes, "I couldn't have just let you die! But if I knew you were going to be so ungrateful, I might have reconsidered." Silver cringed as he sat up, he was losing a lot of blood. "Just lay still while I figure out how to get you back to town..."  
  
The man didn't seem to care though, instead he placed a palm onto his head before falling back on the ground. Unconscious.   
  
'Idiot! I told him to lay still!' Attempting to pick him up she frowned, "Ugh.. Why do you have to be so heavy!" Changing her angle she reached a arm under his legs, and put another hand under his neck, lifting him up with her knees. "I'm going to have a hernia from this..." Shutting up, the teenage fighter began her walk back to town once again.   
  
It wasn't until the lights of Nibleheim blinded her that she realized how dark, and late it was. 'Great! I am going to be in trouble, and it's all your fault. Stupid men.'   
  
Sweat trailed down the porcelain skin of her pale forehead as she finally made it to the door. "Ugh.." Carefully she swung a leg up, where she kicked it open with her foot, twisting the doorknob in the process. Both her Mother and Father looked about to scream at her before they realized the man she was carrying.   
  
Sunlight was beginning to creep over the hills in the back, silver and red eyes carefully fluttered open. Her ceiling becoming captivating to the lonely gaze. 'I wonder how 'he' is doing..?' Swinging her legs over the full-size twin bed with satin blue sheets, her thigh length white pajamas clung to her lithe frame, and good sized breasts.   
  
Opening the dark oak door, she walked into the dark hallway down to the room next door. Quietly she opened it too see the boy she brought back sitting up and look at her. "Hey.. You feeling any better?"   
  
"Yes. I still can't get out of bed yet, but.." He said, trailing off. Startled at her clothing, or lack there of he couldn't stop his eyes as they traveled up her legs, towards her breasts, then to look at her once again.  
  
Silver gave a hint of a smile along with a dark red color becoming apparent along her cheeks. Walking over she boldly reached over and pulled the blanket farther down to look at his scared chest.   
  
Running her fingers along the stitches she sat on the bed beside him. "They seem to be healing nicely." Retracting the hand she placed it onto her lap. "What's your name? I've been meaning to ask, but- I haven't really had a chance, or forgot to when I was stitching you up."  
  
His eyebrows narrowed dangerously, as he took in a ragged breath. "Vicious."   
  
Tilting her head to the side, the mid-back length black hair with some streaks of light brown fell partially into her face. The rest safely held back by a dark blue bandana. Realizing that no more was going to be said, Silver bit her lip nervously. "Are you hungry?"   
  
Vicious's stomach rumbled as a sign at the mention of food. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back." The Valentine girl said jumping up and heading out the door to the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes went by before a woman with waist length brown hair tied back in a long braid came in, with a smile accenting the curves of her cheeks. "How are you doing, Vicious?"  
  
The boy gave a nod, "Well enough. Thank you for letting me reside here while I heal." Vicious thanked, brushing away strawberry blond strands from his shiny, Pepsi can blue eyes. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah." Yuffie said raising a eyebrow at the formal question. It felt as if she was talking to her husband again. 'Agh, what are they trying to do, make me prim-and-proper sounding or something? Fuck that!'  
  
"Why does your daughter insist on coming in here every five minutes? Not that I mind of course. Just slightly curious." Vicious said in utter honesty. Silver had been coming to his room for the past week constantly whether it be to change his sock, for whatever reason. 'Odd..' Or to open the curtains, always some reason she had to come in.  
  
A sad smile rose over the former Kisaragi's lips, ".....Silver gets lonely around here, ever since, well that part does not matter! Anyway, she gets very lonely around here and I suppose she is probably trying to find little reasons why she has to come here and talk to you. Since she is thick-headed like her Father and just not say she wants to talk."   
  
Yuffie almost jumped as her husband appeared behind her. Tilting her head back she grinned cheerfully. "Hey Vincent!" At his impatient look she rolled her gray eyes, "Okay! I will leave you two to talk." She turned slightly, winking at the boy, and skipping out.  
  
The cold red eyes stared into the almost nervous looking blue of the boy sitting there, helpless.   
  
"The Vincent Valentine?" Vicious asked. Amazement, and a hint of hope evident in his voice. 'Finally I have reached who I was looking for!'  
  
Valentine only gave a nod to the question, his own questions lingering in his own mind. Glancing down the hallway behind him, thick steel-toed boots echoed on the floor as he stepped into the room, closing the door. "Why were you coming through the Nibleheim Mountians?"  
  
'Shit..' "Lot's of people pass through there." He countered.  
  
"No they do not. The monsters are too fierce, for most to with stain." The elder replied, annoyance evident in the masculine voice.  
  
"Oh.." Vicious took another breath and sighed deeply, "Do you honestly wish to know my reasons?"  
  
A cold look was all he received.   
  
"Heh.." Pausing momentarily, the stranger decided not to play games much longer. "I came to speak with you."  
  
Utter shock and surprise registered clearly onto Vincent's face before he quickly put back on his non nonchalant feature. "Why?"  
  
The simple question raised more then one answer. 'For many reasons, Valentine. For many...' Vicious thought.  
  
Vincent frowned. "Well?"   
  
"For your help." He answered.   
  
By the time Valentine himself was about to question it, his daughter came into the room glaring at him. "Why was the door shut?" Silver questioned, bringing over a tray with food on it too her house guest. "Eat. I know your hungry."  
  
Her father had already begun walking out the door by the time she was heading that direction as well. "I hope you like it." Her voice was soft, and concerned. Silver found herself staring into the eyes of her dad's as she closed the door behind her.   
  
"What?" Silver asked, nervous under his stare.   
  
"Everyone is coming over at the end of the week..." He replied.  
  
Mixed eyes widened slightly, then frowned, "Another reunion? I'm starting to think you guys just do this as a excuse to get drunk!" She laughed then became serious. "You know how Cid is now.."  
  
Vincent's eyes flickered with hidden emotion. His voice becoming solemn. "I know.. Don't worry,.. One day, things will turn out all right.."  
  
Silver knew he could not promise something like that. Things would turn out however fate decided. And knowing fate, ..we were all doomed.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Notes: Now, I expect reviews from each and every one of you! Come on, review! hehe, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it very much. I did, writing it! 


	3. Chapter Two

Author Note: Chapter Two! Whoo-Hoo! READ AND REVIEW ok?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The stars twinkled with mystery, from looking out silver-red globes that seemed to watch the world pass by so quickly. 'Seems like only yesturday I was running around the house, sliding down the banister...' Silver laughed at that. How many days she and Abby had enjoyed doing that.   
  
Pushing that thought from her mind, like the others. Pain clearly etched across her features, Abby was a sore subject for her. During the last reunion she came, but with two other friends that were rude to her the whole night. She retired to her room early that night, wanting to be away from the laughter coming from below. Cid as somewhat of a amusement in his drunken state, as he had grabbed Vincent's claw and attempted to dance with him.   
  
Everyone seemed oblivious to the heavy problems that were happening around them. Cid was doing the best with keeping him from reality, Abby doing the same only in a different way, Barret seemed more agitated due to his lack of a mate unlike everyone else.   
  
Marlene was a wonderful woman now. Married and living in Balamb, a new town built about eight years ago, along with a beautiful three month old son. Nanaki was doing well also, although probably lonely, his growing knowledge of the planet itself was doing much to keep his mind off such matters.  
  
Tifa and Cloud of course lived near us, just a block away in the heart of the small town. They came over often, even after all these years. Cait sith had been turned off years ago, once Reeve got to busy to turn on the annoying thing.   
  
Silver could tell that the battle of Sephiroth, she had only heard minor details of, must have been a hard battle for all of them to still be this close to one another. 'I wonder if I will ever have friends like that?' Shaking her dark haired head the girl chose to forget such thought and get ready for the party tonight.  
  
Over the past sixteen years the once small child had grown into a beautiful woman, a short black dress was pulled from her closet. Obviously it had never been worn, either due to the way the fabric just hung there against the hanger.   
  
Even though she would not admit it, dressing good was a must tonight. The weeks that Vicious had been here changed her slightly. She wanted to look good for him. 'It's just a innocent crush.' Silver told herself, sliding the dress onto her now naked body.  
  
It clung to her skin like a leach. It's soft black color accenting her radient, mixed eyes perfectly. Her normally un-cared for hair was tied up loosly on the top of her head, letting strands fall where they want. The no knowledge of hair care only caused her too look better than before, giving her a sexy look, to her normally dull appearance.   
  
During the last few years the reunion was more a look your best thing event then wearing your normal everyday clothes. Maybe it was because everyone wanted to hide there flaws, I'm not sure. Or for the reason a reunion was only once a year that they all got a chance to be together, like they were then.  
  
Walking over to her desk, sliding open the drawer a smile graced her face. A picture of 'Avalanche' was there. The youthful exuberance was still in her Mothers eyes, which failed too not show up as much as it had then. 'I wonder why?' The doorbell echoed throughout the whole house causing her to shut the door quickly. 'I hope Vicious is ready, or even coming for that matter.'   
  
It took a moment of smoothing out her dress, not to mention putting on high-healed shoes before she stood there in front of Vicious who was much breathtaking at the moment. At least to her.   
  
A old suit of Fathers was on him, his shirt untucked, but it looked good on him. The black jacket accenting his already handsome face. Not to mention the leather gloves on his rough hands. Standing at six feet tall, with his strawberry blonde hair tied in a pony tail in back. He was the first too speak, although it sounded almost choked out, since he was still staring at the woman before him in wonder. "Ready?" He asked, putting out a arm for her to grab.   
  
Silver almost let a giggle of utter excitement pass through her lips, but instead gave a small smirk, sliding her arm through his and continuing down the hall to the stairs.  
  
Vincent felt his wife run into his back, wondering what she was looking at he turned to the stairs. His eyes widening slightly. Although he was not just looking at his daughter but at the man carefully walking down the stairs beside her. Vicious walking pretty good after losing so much blood.   
  
Shaking his head the man with chaos with in, grabbed his wife's hand and went to talk to Cid who was standing next to Barret with a drink already in his hand. Didn't look out of place though since everyone seemed to have one.  
  
Silver tightened her grip on her guest as Abby talked with Nanaki in the distance. The soft feel of a gloved hand stroking her fingers that were squeezing his arm, calmed her. Giving a appreceiative look, they walked further in the large room.   
  
Music was loud with some fast beat playing. Drinks were being consumed all too much by a certain pilot.   
  
Everyone had been talking to one another for a quite awhile, Abby was off who knows where. Red glittered eyes looking into the ocean ones as they stood there in silence watching the crowd. "Want to go for a walk outside?" Silver asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
He nodded. It wasn't seconds later they had slipped out and walked into town, peacefully.   
  
They came to a stop at a fountain that was near the path of the Nibleheim mountains. Gazing at the mountain in wonder, "What was that thing up there?" Silver questioned.  
  
"...I'm not entirely sure." Vicious replied, partly lying. Although it was true he didn't know what they were, exactly. "Let's not talk about that, at least right now." 'They're probably after her by now..'   
  
A grimace crossed his face momentarily, causing his 'companion' to raise a eyebrow, but surprisingly she didn't question it. Only gave a reassuring look and turned to face the mountain once again. 'She is a odd one...'  
  
Not long after the peak of the party Silver, and Vicious ventured in again. The man going off to use the bathroom while she looked around content.   
  
Of course that moment was shattered when Cid stumbled over, "Where the hell were you?! Going off and fucking your boyfriend?!" Turning his head he noticed everyone looking at him in shock, although it didn't register to him, tossing a glance to Vincent he laughed, "Seems your girl is all grown up!"  
  
Silver was angry, although embarressed all the same, her new friend, pulled her back behind him slightly; as if protecting her.   
  
Cid coughed and almost fell over from losing his balance but was caught by Silver who came out from behind Vicious. She helped him up and tried to get him to walk over to the couch to sit. Which, of course, only caused more problems.  
  
"What the fuck do you think," Hiccup, "Your fucking doing?!" Hiccup, "I don't need no fucking help from you!"  
  
"Will you stop making a fucking fool of yourself and sit the fuck down!" Silver hissed angrily, embarressed and angry.  
  
A pained laugh caught her offguard as Highwind once again turned, but looked at Yuffie instead. "You sure you didn't go fuck, o'l Reno, one more time, once Vinny-boy left?" He said, hiccuping again and coughing. "Sure fucking talks like him!"  
  
Another voice butted in almost calmly. "I can assure you, Highwind, that is not Reno's child."  
  
The pilot turned to look at the strawberry blonde haired man who stood there angrily. "And how would you know?!" Pausing he laughed, "You know what? You sorta look like that jackass; when he was still alive. Good thing, Valentine finished him off, or I might worry!" He sarcastically stated,   
  
Vicious bared his teeth slightly, hissing in anger, yet voiced his opinion calmly. "One; she looks nothing like me. Considering Reno was my, Father, that is expected I would look at least, somewhat, like him, and she does not."  
  
Cid chimed in, "What? Is your mother that tramp, Scarlet too?!"  
  
Vicious nodded, suprised he had guessed so fast. "Actually, yes."  
  
Everything went silent after that. No one dared move, or talk. Granted the resemblance was there, but as far as they knew that man had no kids.   
  
Vincent was the first to talk, or should I say yell hysterically. "Get the hell out of my house!" The only thing holding him back was his wife, who pleaded for him not to go berserk.  
  
Cid was about to start another fight, suprisingly enough Abby had walked in to hear it all and dragged her father away. Which was easy due to him passing out from a hit to the back of the neck, from his own daughter.  
  
Reno's son turned and faced Yuffie. "Thank you again for your hostpitality, Mrs. Valentine. You as well Mr. Valentine." Turning he looked to Silver.  
  
Silver tilted her head up, she was so confused at that point. Yet as her eyes hit his, she could see the deep pain within his orbs of waterfall blue.   
  
"Thank-you for your help, Silver." Her name rolled off his toungue almost hesitantly, before he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Needless to say everyone disappeared to there rooms early that night. A week had passed since then. No word from Vicious, and probably never would hear from him again.   
  
Silver sat solemnly in her room once again like so many times before, watching the world from her window. Two weeks had passed since then, her parents had explained vaguely about Reno and her Mother. That of course pissed her off even more at her Father, it was not Vicious's fault.  
  
The sound of arguing brought the girl to travel downstairs and listen. She was dressed in her normal green corset, and black leather pants.   
  
Redish, blonde hair shook from side to side, as a figure looked at Vincent again. "Mr. Valentine. I understand your opinions about me, but this isn't about me! It's about the fate of world. Something is going on!"   
  
It was the roughness of he voice that brought her to look at who it was. 'Vicious?!' Silver noticed, dismissing there words till later, and came downstairs quickly. Uncaring that she would probably be grounded for interupting the conversation. "Your back!" Her voice held a hint of happiness to it that was quickly pushed back.   
  
Vicious breathed in almost thankfullness of her not being angry with him. 'Where did that come from?'   
  
Silence fell upon them. Vincent looked from his daughter to Vicious and frowned angrily. "Get out Vicious. I am not going to help the likes of you!"  
  
"Dad!" Silver yelled angrily as Vicious was walking out, pissed.  
  
"Go to your room, Silver." He replied. Red eyes turned and looked at her, sternly.   
  
After much anger causing a storm within her Miss. Valentine ran up to her room, night came quickly that day. Once again by her window she noticed a figure walking down from the fountain by her house and towards the center of town.   
  
It didn't take more than a split second for her to decided her own fate. Or that fate had already chose this route for her. Things were filled into a small bag, along with several thousand gil she had stashed away. Silver's eyes traveled to the note clenched in her hand, and carefully set it down on the bed, smoothing it out. One last look to the room she opened the window and climbed down the strong ivy vines that grew down from the roof.   
  
"Vicious!" Silver yelled startling the lone figure walking towards the exit to town. "Wait up!"  
  
Blue eyes widened at the sight of her bag, then realization came upon him. "Oh no! Get your ass back home, girl. Your not coming with." 'You will get killed.'  
  
"You said you needed help! That the world depends on it, did you not?!" She questioned then frowned, "I am coming with. You can't go alone, what if you attacked again like you were on the mountain?"   
  
Moments of considering passed before he placed his forehead in his hand. "Fine, but remember! If you die so will I!" Vicious said.  
  
"Huh?" Silver asked confused.  
  
"Your Father will kill me. Then again he probably will anyway." Vicious said, then mumbled the later part. "Come on then. There's a long night ahead of us."  
  
And the two traveled into the night. Unbeknowest of a pair of gray orbs watching from a window. 'I hope your right about this, Aries.'   
  
Vincent had awoken about thirteen hours later, and found his wife in the room of Silvers. "What are you doing in here? Where's Silver?" He asked looking around.   
  
"With Vicious." Yuffie said calmly.   
  
"What?!" He said going balistic. "I am going to strangle that-"  
  
"There not here. Read the note on the bed." The ninja said, "Aries contacted me last night, Vinny. She says this is how it has to be. That she will be fine."  
  
Trembling the man fell onto the bed, "I will go search for her."  
  
"No!" She yelled, "Your not leaving me again! You can't interfere with this, Vincent! Besides we have Drake to care for here." Drake who was at the moment asleep in his bed taking a afternoon nap.  
  
"Fine." Vincent said, and pulled his wife onto his lap, hiding his face in her hair. "He best protect her. If she is hurt, it's his ass that I will have."  
  
Mrs. Valentine couldn't help but laugh, and smirk at her husband. "Gonna have his ass huh? Didn't know you had those feelings, Vinny-baby!" She teased before running towards their bedroom with him following, blushing the color of his cape....  
  
If only they knew that things weren't going to be okay, at least not for a long time..  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
Well, here it is a longer! CHAPTER 2!!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Author Note: Here is another chapter!!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If your even think I could possibly own FF7, then chances are you will have a very hard time suing me in the first place. hehe  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The forest was cluttered with tall trees, standing high over you as if in anticipation of your next move. Red branches tinted with a dark purple, along side dark green brought out the ivy crawling up there trunks.   
  
Ruby eyes blended in with the scenery, the only hint was the silver speckles dancing in the orbs. Swiftly, the nervous gaze traveled to the man sitting before a bright orange fire illuminating the area around them. "Vicious?" Silver spoke, her voice softer than usual. "I realize it's sort of late to ask, but-"  
  
"You want to know what is going on, right?" The one in question interrupted, blue eyes peaking out from behind strawberry blonde hair. A small nod was the answer, carefully he chose his words wisely. "I was in Timber about," Pausing he had a contemplative look on his lightly tan face. "Three months ago. There was a girl there, I was, -"  
  
Silver rolled her eyes, "What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
Silence fell upon the two as a hardened look crossed over the boys face. "The girl," Vicious empathized. "Was my younger step-sister. Either way, one of those Creatures we encountered on the mountain attacked her. It was not even a second later that I was battling against it, almost as fast the fight was over and the creature flew into the air."  
  
What always seemed to happen, happened again. Silence among the two, until Mr. Trello spoke. "......Angela died that night. At least that's what I think.."  
  
"What do you mean?" Silver countered.  
  
"While I was trying to make my way back over to her, that thing swept down again and carried her off. I'm pretty sure she died.." The words were soft, his face showing no emotion besides the faint glimmer of pain glimmering in his blue diamonds.  
  
Hours seemed to pass by for the two, it wasn't until a faint cry from the bushes only a matter of feet from them brought them to there feet. "I wonder if it's one of those creatures again." Silver commented, as a few clicks of her gun made the bushes rustle more.  
  
Vicious frowned, something did not seem right. Walking closer he took out a tasser, and a dagger.   
  
Before the two even made it to the shrub two boys fell out onto the dirty ground. Two pairs of scared eyes gazed at the two travelers. Devon and Neal.  
  
"Meteor!" Silver said in rage, "What the hell are you two doing here?!"  
  
Dark brown eyes looked up, Neal was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before the fourteen year old Devon frowned, "Neal thought we should follow you two. So,.. We did." At the annoyed looks of the ones that were followed, Devon joined in by rubbing the back of his head as well. "Come on. It's not like we don't know how to fight!"  
  
Vicious shrugged, and turned back to the fire. "Stay if you wish, but I suggest all of you get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomarrow." Slowly his eyes shut after moments of laying by the glowing pit before him. Along with Miss. Valentine's as she lay down near him.  
  
Neal and Devon yawned, leaning there backs against one another, drifting to sleep as well.  
  
If only they knew what they had just got them selves into....  
  
Vincent sat solemnly on the black couch, frowning. "I do not see why Aries would ever consider having Silver accompany that-"  
  
"Vincent Valentine! You should know better than to judge a kid like that, just because of his parents." The ninja sighed, and moved from the window to the couch. "Come on. Think how it was for him, his father being killed when he was only a child. Granted we don't know how he was raised, but we know it was probably tough."  
  
He looked away, "I do not trust that boy."  
  
"I know,..." Yuffie muttered, climbing into his lap and resting her head against his chest. "I know..."  
  
"What the hell do brats think your doing?!" The clearly outraged voice of stranger yelled to the foursome as they traveled through acres of land.  
  
Vicious snarled, "We're walking you bumbling idiot!"  
  
"Not through my land, you punk-ass little-" Green eyes widened as he focused his vision onto the two just catching up to them. "...Who are your parents, brats? You look familiar!"  
  
"Uh..." Neal stuttered as he came to a stop into his brothers back. "Cloud and Tifa Strife, ...why? Do you know them?"  
  
It all seemed odd, first the grumpy old man was yelling and throwing a tantrum over us trespassing on his yard, then he was welcoming us inside for a cup of coffee, and a bed to sleep in for the night. The two fighters looked at each other oddly, before following the younger two inside a red barn-like house.  
  
Grabbing a cup of brown liquid the man set it down in front of the oldest of us, Vicious. "So tell me, why are you kids all the way out here?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Silver leaned back in her chair, and smiled. "We are just traveling to Wutai to visit my Grandfather." Pausing she smiled sheepishly, "We decided to take the long way around, for fun."  
  
Out of the corner of her two-colored eyes she noticed a few odd glances to her. "Would it be okay if I use your restroom?" The 17year old girl asked politely.  
  
"Yes.. It's the second to the last down that hall." Bendro the land owner replied, watching her ass with amused eyes as she walked off.   
  
Blue eyes blazed with anger at the mans audacity, "It would be wise to keep your eyes to yourself."   
  
The man was stunned, and gulped down a half a cup of coffee, "Although, I know who those three are. I don't believe I have a clue who you are, Vicious.."  
  
"Just a friend." His tone was sharp, and almost deadly sounding.   
  
"Welcome back," Bendro calmly stated.  
  
Silver gave a smile and turned to the others, eyeing her crush, before turning back to the man. "I know we just got here, but we have to be going. Thank you very much for your hospitality, sir."  
  
Neal pouted and was about to whine before his twin pinched his thigh.   
  
'If she want's to go so fast it's probably important.' Devon thought, standing, pulling his brother up as well. "Thanks Bendro!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Neal repeated.  
  
Vicious gave a mere nod and they walked out of the house, much to the mans protesting.  
  
Bendro watched with gleaming eyes, of a shiny green, as they four continued on there way. 'Good luck brats, Mistress wont be happy to hear there coming though...'   
  
It had been nearly two hours before the group stopped at a cave about 30 miles from Cosmo Canyon. Neal and Devon were sweating rapidly due to the onslaught of monsters they just fought. Mainly the regular kind you find around this area so they did not worry much.  
  
Silver bit her lip nervously, sparing a quick glance to her friend. 'Friend? Well I guess he is... Probably just finds me as a annoyance though.' "The man had a Galbadian symbol in his bedroom. I sort of peaked in on my way back from the bathroom."  
  
Vicious stopped and turned to her quicker than a eye could catch. "Tell me that your kidding."  
  
"Alright, I'm kidding." Pause, "But, I still saw the symbol." Silver said with a sarcastic voice.   
  
"Shit! We need to get someone, quick then. What town is near here?"   
  
"Cosmo Canyon." Neal interrupted.  
  
Devon nodded, "Nanaki lives there! Can we go see him?"   
  
Vicious looked to Silver for confirmation, at her nod he breathed in deeply. "Come on. We have 30 miles to go, and there's no stopping till then."  
  
Thoughts of his sisters mangled body swept through his mind, 'What if they killed her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Mom would hate me, more than she does now..' Mr. Trello thought climbing up a over the rocks that they went in to get to the cave.   
  
The others did not know what was going on, but they knew it was not good for their new friend to freak out like that. One question crossed Neal and Devon's minds. 'What have we got ourselves into?'  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
Well there it is!! Want more? Review and it might speed up the process!! Thanks everyone for the wonderful, and lots of reviews!! It means a lot!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Author Note: Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7, but I do OWN Silver, Vicious, Devon, Neal, you can have the farmer guy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Three in the morning. "Three in the goddamn morning." Neal complained, walking up the steps to their friends home. "I feel like I am going to pass out.."   
  
"Quite complaining, Neal. Your giving us all a headache." Devon moaned, shooting his brother a annoyed look.  
  
The blond haired boy smirked, "Stop trying to act all grown up, since you 'crush' is here." Neal teased.  
  
The younger of the twins cheeks complexion turned to a rosy shade of fire materia red. "Neal!" He droned out embarrassed.   
  
Silver smiled softly, and ruffled the boys hair, whispering something in his ear. Which only caused the boy's frown turn to a delighted, evil smile.  
  
"Wha-What you tell him?!" Neal voiced loudly.  
  
Devon laughed again, "She said, you," The sentence wasn't finished as the boy began laughing again.  
  
"Me what?!"  
  
"That you have a crush on Vicious. And that's why your picking on me!" Devon laughed out, running up the stairs past his brother.  
  
"What? I do not!!" The son of Cloud yelled, his face crimson. "I don't like boys.." Neal pouted, biting his lip. Flipping his head to the right he frowned, "So what if I do..."  
  
Vicious shook his head, interrupting. "Come on. We don't need to waste any more time."  
  
Valentine nodded, and pushed the boy to make the look of utter embarrassment fall from his face, ..slightly.  
  
As the two boys chased each other up the stairs, both the older teens stayed behind. "That was mean." Vicious commented with a sly grin. "Although, it seems your, friends, have a few other secrets.."  
  
"I didn't think Neal actually was, I was just trying to make Devon not feel so bad." Silver said, laughing lightly. "I have a story though, that will defiantly cheer Neal up though."  
  
"What's that?" He replied curious to the girls devilish smile.  
  
"Ever hear about when Cloud Strife wore a dress...."  
  
Red all over, with black streaks, and a flaming tail. This creature was Nanaki, the last of his kind, and knowledge beyond his years. Laying on the ground, the sudden sound of laughter to the quiet night brought RedX111 to his paws, traveling down to the entrance.   
  
With cat like vision he could make out the four very familiar faces. "Hmm.. They arrived quicker than I thought." Pouncing down along the ground, he stopped in front of the four, nodding for the guards to let them by. "You have arrived much earlier than I thought!"  
  
"Huh? How the hell did you know we were coming?" Vicious said, placing a hand on his hip where his weapon was attached.   
  
Nanaki cackled, "Don't worry so much. Aries has informed me, yet she said you all would not arrive till tomorrow."  
  
"The dead girl?" Vicious replied.  
  
Silver shot him a eerily look before addressing her parent's friend. "What did Aries say?"  
  
A smile arose across the cat-like creatures furry mane. "All of you come up to my place, and get comfortable. You've had a very long night."   
  
By the time all of them had climbed all the steps up to the small housing, Devon and Neal had passed out in the sleeping bags on the floor- the other two sitting in two wooden chairs in front of one of the saviors of there world.  
  
"They passed out rather quick, didn't they? It must have been a long night." Nanaki addressed, nodding towards the boys. "Now, where to begin- Oh, right, Dear Aries!" Looking towards the kitchen he roared slightly. "Where are my manors, there is some coffee over on the table there. Why don't you two grab a cup?"  
  
Silver nodded vigorously and smoothly made her way over grabbing a cup for herself and her comrade. Silently handing over the drink, not moments later her long time friend was talking again.  
  
"Aries contacted me not long ago informing me that yourself, and three others were coming here. Apparently, whatever your predictions about Galbadia were, they were correct." The furry speaker announced, turning to the red haired man, eyeing him for a moment. "Although, she is unaware of what particularly is going on, there is something."  
  
"Did she say where to go next?" Silver questioned immediately.   
  
"Rocket Town. Some reason she wants you two to question, Cid, about Shera's death-"  
  
"What?! Why the hell do I have to question him about that? Gawd, you can't be serious!" Miss. Valentine interrupted.  
  
Nanaki nodded, and gave a small comforting look. "Get some sleep. Your going to need it.."  
  
As he left, Vicious was left with a disturbed woman who seemed to change emotions faster than a female with PMS. 'Then again.. Maybe she- Agh.. I don't want to think about that!'  
  
Silver raised a thin eyebrow at her comrade's disgusted look. "Hmm?"  
  
"...Nothing. Let's get some sleep." Vicious replied, standing.   
  
Tints of silver sparkled as she watched him look around for a sleeping bag, "There isn't anymore, I don't think. You can sleep with me."  
  
Both instantly turned crimson, then a smirk grazed Mr. Trello's lips. "Really now? I mean, I haven't known you too long-"  
  
"Vicious!" She screamed in a quiet, embarrassed tone. "Just get in bed, you, er.. Brat." Silver settled on saying as she quickly raced to the bathroom, changing into a long black shirt.  
  
The night seemed to pass by quicker than the two wanted feeling oddly well slept, the black haired vixen opened her eyes to the feel of a arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Curves of her body pulled into a crescent moon shape with Vicious's around hers.  
  
If she could get any redder than fire, Silver would have. Carefully prying his rough hand away, a soft murmur left his lips which he smothered by his body turning and passing back out.  
  
Shaking her head, small hands rubbed her eyes. 'How can I face Cid? It was bad enough having to see him at the party, and the funeral all those years ago. How can I possibly question her death?' Silver groaned inwardly and stood up. 'Might as well take a shower. I think it's going to be a while before they wake up.'  
  
Walking to the door leading to the bathroom she pulled a navy blue towel from the table just outside it, and continued in closing the wooden door behind her.   
  
Setting down the towel onto the chair sitting against the wall by the bath and shower combination a thought drifted to her mind. 'What if Abby is there?' Reaching into the shower the woman turned the metal circle letting cold water spray into the black tiled tub. 'Why couldn't Aries just send Vicious to do it? Or Devon and Neal?' Silver tapped her foot and smiled as the water was finally warm enough to step into.   
  
Fast as a draining lake water splashed onto her face, and slid down the curves of her body rinsing away the dirt and grime from her previous battles, and traveling. Picking up a oval piece of ivory soap with what looked to be scented in berry's, Silver began rubbing it over her arms continuously before moving to her breasts, soapy foam running down the front of her. Only to be washed away by the clear liquid cascading from a steel spout.   
  
Blue eyes danced over the goddess bathing, his throat went dry, while the jeans he wore tightened. 'She would kill me if she knew I was standing here.' Blinking Vicious swallowed hard and turned away, a hint of a rose shade blush upon his cheeks, not unlike the day before.  
  
A smirk of a smile graced Miss. Valentines lips as she had heard the door close. Sometimes it was nice to have her Father's 'advanced' features he was forced to have sewed into his DNA. Oddly enough she didn't care that Vicious saw her. Suddenly a deep red rushed over her cheeks, 'I seem to do that a lot lately..'   
  
Shaking her dark haired head in embarrassment the woman finished washing, and shaving in the bathroom. Walking out in only a towel a giggle almost passed through her lips at, Vicious's gawking. "What?" Silver asked, walking over to him and reaching over him.  
  
"What, are you-Oh." Vicious stopped, as he saw her grab a bag.  
  
Neal frowned at the man in his fake sleeping. 'Why can't he like me?' Quickly the boy cheered up. 'There's always Devon's friend, Tedan.'  
  
Less than a half hour the four of them were down by the entrance, meeting up with Nanaki. "Are you coming with us?" Devon asked smiling.   
  
"Yes, but only till Rocket Town. I have a few things to discuss with Cid as well, so I suppose this time is better than ever." Nanaki replied, shaking his mane. "Ready?"  
  
Neal leaned onto his left leg. "It's 17 miles to Rocket Town.." He whined.  
  
Nanaki roared in a small laughter, "Yes it is, but I have arranged for us to have a vehicle there."  
  
Blue eyes widened, then returned to normal. "Thank-you." Vicious stated.  
  
Without any further waiting the five of them continued on down the stairs, to the red car.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author note  
  
How will Cid react to them there? Let alone the question that will inevitably be asked? What about Abby? Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long! 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff7.  
  
Author Note: Sorry I am so late posting this!! I leave friday for Montana till the 4th of september and had not had a chance to write the chapter yet! Things get interesting though  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Un-clipping the red fabric that was tightly wrapped around his body, Vincent tossed cape onto the coat hook, stomping into the kitchen. "Yuf?" He called.  
  
"Hmm..?" His wife responded, turning her face away from Cloud and Tifa. "What is it?"  
  
With a hard look he frowned again, sitting beside her. "Has Aries contacted you yet?"   
  
"Err!" Yuffie screeched, standing. "Will you all stop asking me that?! It's not like she will just contact me, she CAN contact whoever she wants, you know!" Sitting down the frustrated ninja sighed heavily.   
  
"I still can't believe Neal and Devon went off after them." Tifa commented again. "Why would they want to go traveling all over the world? Especially Neal."  
  
Cloud laughed, "Let alone walk across the street. That kid can whine," He added eyeing his wife.  
  
Tifa caught the look and fumed, "Are you implying I whine?!"   
  
Vincent and Yuffie merely gazed at the couple with a small smile crossing their lips.  
  
The day seemed to be lasting longer than the previous, the cool rain pelting against the red vehicle. Yet most of the occupants seemed oblivious to the harsh downpour. Both of the boys had their heads resting against either window, while Nanaki lay across their laps.  
  
Vicious let his moist tongue slither across his dry lips, as he gazed into the distance. "How much longer do you think?"  
  
The woman behind the steering wheel continued driving for a few moments before letting her eyes glance over. "26 Minutes. Give or take a few."  
  
A eyebrow rose, with a smirk following quickly behind. "Come out here often? Didn't know you were such good friends with that drunk-ass."  
  
"Watch-it-" She warned, sparing him a deadly look before changing her view back to the never-ending road. ".....We used to be good friends." Pausing Silver hissed. "Things change."  
  
"What happened?" Vicious questioned, letting his eyes roam over her momentarily.   
  
Silver once again frowned. "....That's none of your business."   
  
With sensitive hearing, and a fake sleep Nanaki watched the two with closed eyes. 'Hmm.... I hope your right about sending her there Aries. It might be too much for her.'  
  
"She needs to settle things.." With a heavy sigh, Aries looked thoughtful for a moment as she tapped into Red's mind again. "Besides, It's what they have told me, Nanaki. Fate says this is how it must be.."  
  
"What if fate is wrong? It has been before, Aries." Nanaki voiced telepathically.   
  
Things were silent for a moment before the deceased ancient spoke again. "Fate says that your concerns are noted, but it's for the best of the planet."  
  
"I hope your right, Aries." RedX111 said just as the link was broken. 'I hope your right...'  
  
Time seemed to pass by quicker than what Silver wanted. Each step towards the small home brought more dread moment by moment. The moon was shining brightly amongst the clouds as rain seemed to pour down as hard as her emotions. 'I can't do this.. It will be just like it was when she died.'   
  
Devon and Neal were sleepily escorted into the nearby inn by Nanaki, while Vicious and Silver headed towards Highwinds home. "Are you alright?" Vicious asked, his voice rough yet calming to her nerves.   
  
"......Of course." She replied, still staring at the door that was only 5 feet in front of her. The sound of creaking, and girls laughter brought her out of the frozen state she stood at.   
  
"Isn't that, Silver?" A red haired youth spoke, blowing a bubble with the pink gum in her mouth.  
  
Another girl with almost dark brown hair stuck her nose up, "Ugh, what is SHE doing here, Abby?"  
  
Abby turned to give a cold stare at her once friend, before looking back at her two guests. "How should I know?" Once again facing the girl, she gave a quick glance to the man beside her. "Why are you here, Silver?"   
  
Miss. Valentine didn't answer, so her partner took the liberty of answering. "We are here to talk to Cid Highwind."  
  
"...Uh, huh..." The blond haired woman replied, "..He's inside. Good luck." She laughed, walking off with her friends.  
  
Silver watched as her friend left, with almost a longing for something before tensing up and walking in the door. "...Cid?"  
  
"Cid!" She called again, entering further.  
  
"I told you I am not giving you 10 gils, Abby!" The voice called from the back room, its sounds mellow, and rough.   
  
Vicious rolled his eyes, shutting the door. "It's not Abby."   
  
A thick gulp slowly ran down her throat as her once father-like friend entered with a look of utter surprise on his face. "...What are you two doing here?" The pilot asked in not a very friendly voice.  
  
"We need to speak with you." Valentine answered, leaning onto her other leg. "...About Shera."  
  
Neither of them were surprised as the mans face turned red, "What kind of fucking nerve do the fucking two of you think you fucking have?! Get the hell out of my fucking house!" Cid screamed, his footsteps loud as he stomped over.  
  
Silver had it, all the years she spent hiding in her room, the parties where he drank himself to a embarrassing state, the pain of losing her only friend came out harshly. "No! Dammit, Cid! You listen and you listen good- I don't give a rats-ass what you say, but your going to tell us what the fuck happened that day. We haven't traveled all this way just to let your hatred for me, destroy the world." Calming down she spoke again. "How did Shera die? And don't tell me the lie you told everyone else."  
  
Cid walked over to the couch, stunned by the sudden outburst. Silver was more unpredictable than her Mother at times. Carefully after several minutes of all of them sitting, Cid finally resigned. "This is between the three of us." He commanded. Several minutes passed before he continued. "..........Shera had not come home that day... We were fighting about," He stopped and leaned forward. "Her doctors appointment.. They said she was pregnant, again. It wasn't planned, I didn't want another damn child. Abby was hard enough to deal with.."  
  
The strawberry blond slid his hand down, letting it fall onto Silver's hand, entwining her fingers with his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.   
  
Silver tightened the grip and focused on Cid. "Shera always wanted a big family." She commented.  
  
Highwind nodded leaning back, and looking away. "She left to go for a walk and clear her head. I knew I should've gone after her then, but I didn't. After a few hours she still wasn't back, so I left to go find her, leaving you and Abby."  
  
"Silver was there?" Vicious interrupted, curious.  
  
A flicker of a smile crossed the former hero's face before turning solemn again. "Yeah.." Cid spoke, grabbing a cigarette from his pack, and lighting it. "Silver was always here, her and Abby were inseparable."   
  
"What happened after you left?" The ninja's daughter interrupted.  
  
"...I got there to see something ripping her apart, limb by limb." Cid Highwind snarled out, angrily, putting his cigarette out on the coffee table. "Happy that you know now?! You got what you wanted to know.."  
  
Silver looked to Trello for help. He nodded, "Was the creature tall, with talons, and wings?"  
  
If the moment had not been such a serious matter, Silver would have taken a picture at the utterly stunned look of her parents good friend. Reality crashed onto her, as anger was echoing in her veins. The pulsating sensation coursing through her faster than a race-car driver on crack. Almost like a virus spreading through every core of her young body, quickly she stood up with almost a dazed look. Her arms, and back were hurting with a sharp pain.   
  
"Silver-" Vicious and Cid said at the same time before they watched her with run out of the house, towards the woods about a mile away becoming faster by the minute.  
  
"Silver!" Mr. Trello yelled running after her, followed by Cid who was way behind him.  
  
Vincent woke up in a cold sweat, which alerted his wife as well as she sat up beside him. "Vinny! What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, rubbing his back.  
  
"It's born.." He said, worried eyes turning to look at her.  
  
Mrs. Valentine's gray eyes sprung wide-open. "No.. You said she wouldn't have one too...."  
  
"I said, I did not think that she would.." He replied, wiping the liquid from his forehead. "Drake... He feels it too."   
  
Yuffie and him both quickly rushed into there 9 year old son's room, to be greeted by him rubbing his head, sitting on his blue bed. "....Uh, hey. I was just going to bed, I was sleeping! I promise!" Drake pleaded, giving a sheepish look.   
  
"We know.." Vincent spoke, walking in and sitting next to his son. "What do you feel?"  
  
"Uh.. Lightheaded?" Drake answered, with a grin.   
  
With a hard look from his father he chuckled nervously. "Um, just a bit of a headache.. Why dad?"  
  
"...Nothing.." He said, standing and looking at his wife with a nod. Yuffie promptly sighed with relief and walked over to her son hugging him.   
  
'.......At least Drake will not have a demon reside within him. ...I hope you alright, Sil.' Vincent thought to himself, and hugged both him son and wife.  
  
Her clothes shredded as her body transformed, large gashes bled from her back as wings of black sprouted out, with a clear liquid coating them, and dripping onto the ground. A sharp talon pierced out of her should and curved down to a sharp point by the top of her wrist. In pain she let out a cry into the nights air, her eyes turning to pure silver in the process, as the other side did the same.  
  
Vicious watched in fascination, along with Cid who had finally caught up. As soon as the woman transformed, her wings and talons shrunk back in, letting her now unconscious body fall to the leaf cluttered ground in a haste.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note:  
  
I know it was fast-paced, but -shrugs- I like storys like that.. at times. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Chapter Six

Author Note: ENJOY! ........and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff7!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
He gulped; dread filling every part of his stone-like heart. Emerging from the bush that he hid behind the man made his way over to the bloody one. Dropping to one knee, a hand reached out without hesitation and turned her onto her back, brushing leaved and dirt off of her still form.   
  
"Silver." Vicious whispered, stroking her face. Blood dripped down her arms onto the ground, her body shuddered un-consciously as a fit of coughs erupted from her lips, blood trickling down her lips.  
  
Miss. Valentine felt her head being turned to the side, panic setting in. Her eyes fluttered open just enough to see someone so familiar. "...Vicious..." She mumbled, calming enough to stop the coughs as her eyes closed again.  
  
"Stay awake." Vicious urgently said, shaking her lightly. "Come on, you have to wake up." His plea went on unheard, except by Highwind who finally got out of his shocked state and rushed over.  
  
"Dammit, wake up. Come on, Sil. Don't die on me." Cid spoke; voice trembling ever so slightly. Quickly taking off his shirt, Mr. Trello lifted her body enough to slid it on.  
  
As soon as the cloth was on her, the younger of the two conscious beings lifted the teenager into his arms effortlessly, blue eyes turned to the pilot. "Where is the nearest doctor?"  
  
Cid frowned, "Out of town." Pausing he looked back to town. "Abby has enough knowledge to help her. Take Silver back to my house, I'll go find my daughter."  
  
Immediately he took off running as fast as he could, the wind whipped around his blowing his fiery hair about as he jumped over a log, clutching the body to him. Street lights flickered as he pushed through people, a trail of blood leading all the way to Cid's home, as he barged through the door, slamming it beside him. 'Room, room...'  
  
  
  
Glancing back and forth he looked in the first door to notice it was a garage of sorts, moving to another he found a bedroom that looked to be that of a teenage girls. 'Must be that mans swine of a daughter.' Kicking through magazines on the floor he came to the bed.   
  
'Dammit, now where's a bathroom..' Walking out of the room he looked across the hall and noticed a toilet behind the slightly cracked door. Pushing the door open with his arm, he held the woman with one arm, and reached down to turn on the water.  
  
Blue eyes looked to the mirror, blinking. He looked so- "Fuck, fuck fuck!" He snarled out as he stepped onto a metal bristled hair brush. Kicking the brush away he ripped the bloody shirt from her body and walked over to the tub that was filling with luke-warm water. Carefully he lowered her into the half-filled tub.   
  
Grabbing the wash cloth that was hanging above the toilet on a white cabinet he kneeled on the ground, and dipped it into the water.  
  
Highwind entered the town, looking about. A few kids passed by laughing drunkenly. "Hey brat!"  
  
One stopped as the other took off running; more or less walking while tripping and falling. "Uh, h-hey!" He stuttered. "Can I help-p you?"  
  
"You go to school with Abby don't you?" Cid demanded, making the boy cower slightly.   
  
"Yeah.." The blond dolt said, then laughed. "Oh you must-be ah, looking for her! Try the house down the road, there's a killer party tonight!" He spewed out, staggered off.  
  
Cid shook his head and continued down the road quickly.   
  
The water turned crimson as dirt sunk to the bottom of the porcelain tub, while the water changed. Draining the water he began filling it up with fresh. Vicious gazed at his comrades body, gulping.   
  
Her breasts were a little more than a handful, and firm, her stomach was sculpted- Vicious turned away. 'She'd kill me if she knew I was looking at her like that...' Shaking his head he focused on cleaning off her body, trying to ignore the fact his pants felt smaller all of a sudden.  
  
Moving the wet hair from her face he lifted her out of the tub, body limp in his arms as he wrapped a blue towel around her.   
  
Abby giggled, running her hands down the silky skin of two friends, a moan escaping her lips-   
  
"Abby!" Cid bellowed, wide-eyed at his daughter who was entangled with her two female friends on a bed. Turning around he put his back to them, "Get your fucking clothes on and get back home!"  
  
The blond haired woman gulped, "Dad! I am 20 years old! I don't have to come home just because-"  
  
"Now!" Highwind bellowed storming out of the loud house, with music drowning out the sound of people.   
  
Vicious stared down at the female laying on a purple framed bed, with matching comforter draped over her naked form. His fingers gripped her hand, stroking her knuckles gently.  
  
Another set of blue eyes watched in silence, from the doorway. As they turned to look at Silver she raised her eyebrows, stepping into the room. "What's wrong?" Abby asked in a almost sincere voice.   
  
Vicious flipped his head to the woman, and frowned. "Not sure,.."  
  
"Transformed." Cid intervened stepping in. "Vincent has the same..."  
  
"Same what?" They both asked.  
  
The former pilot frowned, "That's none of your business, Abby take a look at her and see if you can heal her."  
  
Vicious stood and walked out of the room, following Cid. "Cid?"  
  
"What?" He replied, plopping down on the couch. "Will she be alright?"   
  
He nodded. "Of course. Now do you care to tell me why you both came here invading my privacy?"  
  
His lips pursed, then he began..  
  
Abby pulled down the comforter and hesitantly pulled off the towel. Her eyes narrowed, and eyebrows turned down.   
  
After a few moments she went to the closet and pulled out a large box, and slid over a white table that sat in the corner of the room. Opening it she pulled out a cutting knife, and several other tools. "What did you do to yourself, Silly." She whispered, eyes of blue gazing at her former friend in a concerned fashion.  
  
"I hope I do this right.." She mumbled, starting with the woman's closest arm."  
  
Two days passed by before Silver awoke enough to walk around. To her surprise Abby, nor Vicious had left her side since what happened.   
  
"We have to leave tonight." Mr. Trello announced, looking to Devon, Neal and Nanaki.  
  
Nanaki interrupted. "Is Silver up to it yet?"   
  
"Yes, I asked her last night." He replied, gazing out the window of the living room.   
  
"I'm coming too." Abby butted in walking into the room.  
  
RedX111 nodded his furry head, and announced his opinion. "I am going to head back to Cosmo Canyon. I wish you all well."  
  
"Your leaving?" Devon asked, frowning.   
  
"Yes. Although I would enjoy coming, I must stay and protect my home if these creatures are truly running rampant through out the planet." Replied, standing tall on four legs.   
  
Cid appeared in the room with his long spear in hand, and goggled in place. "We'll take the Highwind."  
  
"We?" Abby asked, tilting her head. "Your coming too?"   
  
"Of course I fucking am!" Cid countered, then looked to Silver as she entered the room, with a almost eerily calm expression.   
  
Everyone looked to her awaiting a comment, but she merely nodded walking over to Vicious. "Aries says we must leave now."   
  
The twins gulped, while Vicious and Cid nodded. Abby gave a understanding look. "Let's go."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
Chapter six was shorter, I know. But I wanted to post early since I was late the prior weeks. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF7, but I do own several chars in this story! so There! lol  
  
Author Note: Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The airship was silent as it buzzed loudly through the afternoon cloudless sky. Everything looked exactly like it did seventeen years ago inside the wooden structure.   
  
In the far back room of the ship's sleeping quarters, on a small brown sheeted cot sat distantly in the far left corner of the small room. Silver laid there staring at the metal ceiling. 'What am I?' She asked herself. 'What happened... How..?' Thoughts wouldn't seem to settle down in her mind. Time seemed to fade by, her dreams crashing as the door opened, bringing her to reality.  
  
"Hey." Vicious greeted, walking in and shutting the door. "Feeling okay?"  
  
The woman's head tilted over with a glare, "Guess."  
  
"Hn." Rolling his eyes he walked over and sat beside her. "Why are you sitting in here alone?"  
  
"....Felt like it." She replied nonchalantly. Proping her head on one hand she looked him over quickly. "Something tells me we shouldn't go to Galbadia.."  
  
Vicious frowned, "We-"  
  
Silver interrupted him, dismissing him speaking. "But, another part of me says to go there."  
  
"That's your conscious." He remarked with a smirk.  
  
"I know that!" The woman snapped, frowning. "Can you just leave me alone for a little bit?" Silver asked turning away from him.   
  
Moments passed by without anything happening. Quietly the man let his hand brush over her shoulder with uneasy hesitation. The next second he was gone and the door signaled that as it thudded against the frame.  
  
It seemed as if things would never fall into place, and be as calm as they used to be. As the hours passed she fell into a deep sleep, the feeling of uncertainly fading away like a distant memory to far to grasp onto.  
  
"Silver." Pause. "Silver.." The voice paused again, "Valentine!" It's once raspy voice yelled in a deep tone.  
  
"Huh?" The one in question mumbled, opening her eyes. "What the-" Everything was pitch black, the only thing visible was a creature standing beside her. Scooting back frantically she whipped out her gun, aiming it towards its heart.   
  
"Hahahahahaha!"   
  
A twisted expression appeared on her face as she slid the gun back in its holster. "What are you laughing at!?"  
  
"You Sil-ver." It rasped out, then turned stern again, and began walking around her on its slanted feet. "You're my Mistress? You're a scrawny little girl."  
  
Silver blinked, gazing at the creatures sharp shields, coming from its shoulders. Realization set in. "Yo-your that thing that hurt me!" Quicker than the eye could catch she snapped out her guns and fired one at it's shoulder. "Fucking-Owww! Dammit-" Grabbing her shoulder in pain the creature snarled.   
  
"Look what you did, you insolent child! Are you trying to kill yourself?" It's deep, yet feminine voice spoke. "I did not hurt you. At least that was not my intention!"  
  
"Who-Who are you?" Silver questioned, letting her gun lay in front of her. "Why-"  
  
The creature chuckled, "I am Oblivion. Chaos's daughter; so to speak."  
  
Silver's eyes were focused on her. "Cha-os?"  
  
"Ask you Father." Oblivion suggested, looking down then snapping her head back up. Suddenly silver tresses appeared around its face. The long hair was causing a almost eerie glow to its already dangerous look.   
  
"Um, what was that..?" Silver questioned, confused.  
  
"Hair grew in.. Takes a while after being 'born', so to speak at least, for hair to grow in." The demon replied, flipped back her hair. "I've been watching you for years."  
  
Silvers eyes enlarged considerably, "Years? But, you said you were just born!"   
  
Chuckling softly, the creature stepped closer and reached a hand out to brush against the girls cheek, "I've watched you ever since you were born. A demon has only one job till they are born into a actual form for the host to use, keep an eye on it's Master, or Mistress. That way when we are transferred into our real form, you can adapt to sudden changes."  
  
"Changed?" Pausing, Valentine frowned, "Changes?"  
  
"Hair growth, among other things, your mood may become more- how to put this, ah, yes. Depressing. Seems to be a common trait in the Valentine genes, till they find a mate that is!" Oblivion smirked with delight at the teenager as she licked her lips lightly, going over what she said. "It's time to wake up, Mistress."  
  
"But-" She interrupted.  
  
"Silver!" A voice echoed clearly to the unconscious woman. Followed by a rougher voice. "Silver."  
  
"Wait; Oblivion!" Silver chimed in, sitting up suddenly. Three seconds passed before she realized Devon, Neal, and Cid were in the room trying to wake her up. Glancing to the doorway she saw Vicious leaning against the frame with comforting eyes, before vanishing down the hall. "Uh, hey."  
  
"What the hell was fucking wrong with you? You had us all worried! At least the boys were." Cid declared, lighting another cigarette.   
  
Silver sighed and shrugged, "Was just dreaming." With that said she stood a little wobbly, then cringed, grasping her shoulder.  
  
Neal opened his blue eyes further. "Whoa! How the hell did you get that?!" He said examining the bullet wound in her shoulder.  
  
"Heh.." Scratching her head she shrugged, "Got it earlier." The boys were fine with her lie and nodded, before running off out of the room.  
  
Cid snorted, "Bullshit." She merely shrugged and continued out the door. Turning around he looked at her bed and noticed there were no bloodstains, yet her wound was fresh. 'Time to contact Vincent, after this stop.' "Vampire, and his damn demons…" He muttered taking in a deep breath from his cancer stick, before leaving the room as well.  
  
Things seemed to pass by slowly for once, yet still no matter how he tried to deny it, something seemed off as they entered in walking distance to Galbadia. 'I hope this goes alright.' Vicious thought gazing out the control rooms windows, with only blue eyes lost in thought.   
  
'Your correct.' Another voice mimicked in his mind. The man could almost imagine the ghostly grin on whatever the thing was face as he jumped about a foot. 'Who are you?!' He replied angrily at the intrusion.  
  
'I am Oblivion.' It echoed again, 'Who I am does not matter though. What is about to happen, does.'  
  
'What's about to happen? And how would you know?' He spat out, although calmer than before.  
  
The creature sighed again, 'You must turn around. Going into Galbadia at the moment will be a grave mistake.'  
  
This time Vicious snorted, 'I can't do that. Leave my mind now, I don't take orders from our enemies.'  
  
'You must-' Oblivion was cut off as the one she was speaking to put up a mental block, shoving her back to her hosts mind. 'Poor girl..' It whispered to herself.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
Hello!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Watching my nephews for three weeks so its hard to get writing in. Slightly longer, yet I hope it was not to boring! I promise Oblivion has more to do with the story than just a filler so, wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Author Note: I apoligize at the lateness of this chapter, I was sopposed to post it over a month ago! Sorry, sorry!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Silver rubbed her left shoulder sorely, "Now what?" She asked, turning her intense gaze to the red haired comrade. "Are we going to head in, or just stand around here all day. This is where we were coming to, was it not?"  
  
Things seemed silent for a moment before Vicious turned to face the others, eyeing the teenager oddly. 'different… Hmm,..'  
  
"Vicious!" Cid bellowed, annoyed. Along with his daughter who stood to the side tapping her foot.  
  
"Yes, yes.." He muttered, snapping out of his day dream. "You four, head in the left entrance. Silver and I will head in the right side. We will meet on the third floor. It's hard to find but,-"  
  
"We'll fucking figure it the fuck out. Now lets go." Cid voiced, leaning on his weapon that was wedged into the ground, purposely.   
  
Devon grinned, "Yep, lets mosey!" The boy commanded, excited and began walking. Stopping at the silence behind him he turned to see the others shaking there heads, all but Vicious. "What?" He frowned.  
  
"Nothing." Neal snickered and chased after his brother.  
  
Both watched the others head out from behind the large rock they were standing behind, and carefully trespass through the tall grass. "Ready?" Vicious's mellow voice echoed.   
  
"Always." Silver replied, and began to follow her comrade who already began jogging towards another rock structure that would lead them closer to the structure.   
  
'Turn around, before it's too late.' The haunting voice of Oblivion echoed, quietly in her mind.  
  
'I can't.' The ninja's daughter replied sternly, shaking her head. 'It's to late to back out anyway.'  
  
Oblivion snorted, 'It's never to late..'   
  
"What are you thinking?" Silver asked the strawberry blonde, as they ran quicker.   
  
Eyes of a ocean blue glared through thick lashes, not bothering to glance back at her. "Nothing of your concern."  
  
A frown graced her lips, as she shut her mouth promptly. Knowing when to stop when one obviously does not care to speak.   
  
The wind whipped around their muscled forms, harsh glares from the sun seemed to burn into they're skin. Mountains, grass, trees, …everything seemed to fade away while she ran. Eyes of once a haunting red, danced with a silver gleam; closing her eyelids, Oblivion let some of her instincts kick in. Unknowingly passing by Vicious in the process, the faster she went the quicker she sliced through the monsters lurking in the tall weeds, without even stopping to fight. Once long slender arms, now razor-sharp, and dosed in blood.  
  
Very close to Galbadia, Oblivion began to let her host change back fully into her normal state. Her eyes flew open, now a gorgeous beautiful red, her fast pace swerved as it almost crashed into a large rock formation.   
  
'Be careful!' Oblivion screamed to her host.   
  
'What?' Silver replied, not used to the sudden change, of her partial transformation. Yet, It all seemed to come to a crashing halt as they collided with the bottom of a tall cliff.   
  
Her scream echoed in the air for a mere second, before Silver's eyes slid shut, her body carelessly dropping to the grassy ground.  
  
Vicious ran as fast as he could through the trail his comrade had made on her hasty passing. 'What the hell happened anyway?' He muttered. Fear was laced through his heart as a scream of pain echoed through the hair, sending birds off in a early flight. 'Did they find her? …Surely, they did..'  
  
Cid creped past a small hallway, almost laughing as the three guards they had standing at the other end were oblivious to them going by. 'What idiots.'   
  
Pushing back strands of blond, Abby tightened her fists, ready for action if it was needed. Devon and Neal were leading the way, being short enough to look around corners, without getting in the eyesight of anyone.   
  
Loud as ever a intercom roared through the red-painted halls. "Commander Frost - Return to Command Central immediately. I repeat-"  
  
'At least we know that brat was fucking right about something.' Cid mused, looking about. 'This place is defiantly not abandoned.'  
  
With eyes of green, and hair of a light brown, the ancient couldn't help, but let her laugh echo in Silver's mind. 'Get up!' Aries suddenly yelled into the girls mind. 'This is no time to take a nap!'   
  
The teenager blinked, rubbing her eyes, and sitting up. 'Huh? Wha-What happened? OH, hi Aries…'  
  
'You have a mission to attend too, and I believe Vicious has just about caught up with you..' The enchanting voice noted, 'I healed your wounds as best as I could, so get up and fix your hair before he gets here.'  
  
Silver nodded, and began fixing her hair frantically before stopping to huff. 'Err! ARIES! I don't need to fix my hair for him!' Once again she became quiet knowing her 'friend' had already departed her mind.  
  
Vicious gazed at his friend, I mean 'comrade' oddly. "Um, Are you alright?"  
  
"Concerned about my safety?" Silver replied, grinning amused. 'I'm surprised he asked.'  
  
'Me too.' Oblivion replied.  
  
The girl frowned, 'Hey!'  
  
"I'm not, just making sure your not having second thoughts. No doubt the others are already inside, we must hurry." He responded, frowning as well.  
  
'I blew it.' She thought, following once again.   
  
The area was cold and damp, what had happened in here, she wasn't sure. It wasn't till her eyes came across the large see-through cylinders that were all broken around the room, that she began to worry. "What is this place-"  
  
"It's were your going to die," A voice mocked, stepping from the shadows. What she saw made her heart chill at the sight. "Insolent child.."  
  
TBC  
  
Author Note  
  
SORRY! DID NOT MEAN FOR ME TO TAKE SOOOOOOOO LONG TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! It's been one of those months where you just dont want to write. It's been about a month since I wrote a chapter, so sorry this one kind of sucks. The next will be better I promise! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Author Note: Since I was soooo late getting out the last chapter, I wrote a quick chapter early! Hope you enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The halls were silent, even the heavy breaths they took running through cooling system vents were faintly heard even by themselves. "Cid." Neal whispered.  
  
Abby glared at her Fathers, friends son. 'Is he trying to get us caught?' "Shut-up." She voiced.  
  
Turning his head to her, he stuck out his tongue, "Bitch." He muttered very quietly to himself, Devon snickered lightly as he was ahead of him.   
  
Her blonde hair was almost making her face a brighter red, as her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Stupid little bo-"  
  
"All of you shut the hell up. There's a room fucking up ahead, and there is people talking." Cid yelled quietly.  
  
They all became silent as they crept closer and peered through the large vents. What they saw, made them fuelled with worry.  
  
Coughing profusely Vicious let the steel blade slice his arm, as another blow came to the midsection of his chest. Faster than a bullet his body flew backwards, crashing into the broken glass chamber of what was once a offal experiment. As shards of glass embedded in his skin, he strained to pick him self up.  
  
"Stay down!" Silver yelled, as Oblivion panted inside of her exhausted. Her 'monster' had fought against the man and three machines that stood there with almost blank expressions.  
  
His silver hair was tied back in a messy neck tied pony tail. The tips of his almost surreal hair were a faint blue, causing his already handsome, well toned body to gleam with utter superiority. With a black suit, and boots, the man couldn't help but let his black eyes, with a silver lining gaze upon the beaten figure in front of him. "Beautiful." The man stated, stepping closer, as three of the machines that had fought stood there no more than knee level, a few feet back.  
  
Silver took another step back, "Who are you?" The frightened teenager asked, pointing her death penalty at him with only one clip left. "Tell me!" She screamed.  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your concern, little girl." His voice echoed, with a haughty laugh.   
  
"The others are coming, we will defeat you!" Silver said, trying to gain something on him.   
  
Once again the man laughed, leaning on his steel blade. "Please." He chimed in, "They have been watching for quite a while." The man pointed to the vent, gazing at it. "Come on. Get out and fight me. Unless your, scared.." He muttered, smirking. "I could always turn on the cooling system, the fans will suck you into them and tear each one of you apart."  
  
Cid grumbled, lighting a cigarette before he kicked open the vent, and jumped out, spear in hand. The twins were more nervous than ever, but refrained from showing it. Abby merely, jumped down, and straightened out her white shirt. "Humph, like we can't defeat some fucking idiot like you." She said, flipping her hair back, "Just because those two are weak doesn't mean we are." She could tell her Father would strangler her if he could at this point, but she didn't care. "Pathetic really."  
  
The man was more than surprised, and tilted his head at her, before laughing haughtily. "You angel, are something. Come over here and prove yourself, then." He ordered, "Show me how strong you are." The man mocked.  
  
Cid protested, putting a hand in front of his daughter to stop her egomaniac attitude. "You'll fight all of us."  
  
"Oh, shut up Father! I can handle it just fine! I've been training for years, you even said I was good!" Abby snottily said, flipped her blond hair back, and stepping into fighting stance. "Let's go. I know I can beat the shit out of you, pretty boy"  
  
Once again, as it seemed to go the man smirked, and stepped forward. "Go ahead, you have 1 minute to 'beat the shit out of me'." he mocked again. "I won't even fight back." He said, outstretching his arms.  
  
Fueled by anger, the woman did her best, everything from roundhouse's, to direct punches. No matter how she tried all he would do was laugh. Giving everything she had she tried one final step, and did a combo attack. The minute was up, and a grin fluttered to the mans relaxed face. "My turn." Silver watched, and could tell Abby didn't even have the time to feel the punch to her gut before she became unconscious.   
  
"Dammit! You fucking son of a bitch!" Cid bellowed, rushing to attack him, only to be met by three machines that began using their sharp talons to slice at his legs, and jump behind him and begin attacking the twins as well.  
  
As the three seemed hung up, the man walked over to Silver who was exhausted, as she was standing only barely. "And you, pretty girl, get to come with me." The chop to the back of her neck was barely recognized before her body went limp in his arms.  
  
Quietly they left the room, glancing back once a flutter of a smile flittered across his lips. 'I finally found her..'  
  
Sweat slid down Cid's forehead.   
  
"We're done for.." Devon said, falling to one knee, closing his eyes. The machine started to cut at his face, a river of blood seemed to be on the ground from all the fighting.  
  
"Don't give up so easily." Vicious's voice echoed, as he awoke from his unconscious state, and began to attack the machines with his dagger. "The middle of them, you have to slice through them.. It's their control panel!" He yelled, jamming his dagger into the center of the robotic killer. It beeped, and smoked before clanking to the ground.  
  
At the same time, the two older men rammed their spears, or dagger through the center of the other two, and yanked them back. "Can you walk?" Cid asked Devon. At the boys nod, he picked up his daughter. "We have to get back to the airship."  
  
Vicious didn't question about going after Silver, he already knew she would be taken. His heart was heavy as they left the place, his mind more worried than ever. 'What have I done..?'  
  
Gazing at the moon, Vicious couldn't even concentrate of the wounds he had, the night just seemed longer than usual, he knew where they were going: Nibleheim. 'If only they knew.' He muttered..  
  
Yuffie and Vincent, sat silently around the fire, with their two other friends. "Are they really coming back?" Yuffie asked, resting her head against her husbands chest, while they sit in the dark room.  
  
Cloud frowned, leaning back. "Something had to have happened that caused them to come back so early,… Surely they couldn't have finished everything already!"  
  
"Yeah.." Tifa agreed, "Aries said it would be a long time.."  
  
Vincent gazed at the flickering flames of the hot fire, a rustle was heard outside followed by a cry. Standing up along with the others he smoothly moved to the door, and opened it. Everyone seemed to get surprised today, because what he saw confused him more than anything.  
  
Familiar haunting blue eyes gazed up-  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note:  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: ENJOY! CHARS NOT MINE, except a few..  
  
A/N: Please Enjoy! On time this time! Thanks!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
6 Days had passed by, a delay was made due to the airship needing more fuel, and ended up taking hours on end to get clearance, in Timber.  
  
Vicious couldn't bring himself to leave Silver's quarters as they landed just outside of Nibleheim. Cid and Devon had both stopped by several times before landing to talk with him, although the most he responded was to say he wanted to be alone. 'How could I have made that deal..?' He thought, then began thinking of his sister. 'Is she even alive? What if they were lying, and she really is dead? How-how could she be alive anyway? What would mom say if I brought my sister back?' Questions; haunted by questions, the man thought again. Rubbing his forehead, he listened to the footsteps that stopped in front of his door. Tilting his head up, he looked to see who the mystery person was, 'Odd I wouldn't hear the person walking down the hall..'  
  
With a creak of the door, a man about 6 feet tall, with bright ominous red eyes stared at him. "Vicious." He spat although with less venom than he had the previous time they had spoken. "I spoke with Cid, Silver is captured. Is that true?" Vincent asked, with almost a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
He nodded, and looked away. "Yes.."  
  
Red eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"   
  
Vicious swallowed and turned back, wide-eyed. 'How the hell does he know?' "Nothing."  
  
"Humph." Vincent growled out. "I'll speak with you later about that, 'nothing'. There are other matters to attend to at the moment. You have a visitor."  
  
"Okay." He said, then turned to look at the man walking away. "Huh? Who?"   
  
The man only growled, "Get up and look for yourself. She's in the room you were staying in last time."  
  
Vicious only nodded and followed the man out, yet several steps further back.  
  
The twins walked slowly down the path to Uncle Vincent's, and Aunt Yuffie's home. "Dad's going to kill us." Neal said, groaning.  
  
"Who's worried about dad! It's mom who's going to beat us to death!" Devon replied, equally groaning.  
  
Neal gasped, "You don't think we will get the 'you worried me', lecture again do you?!" Before a answer he pouted, scraping his feat against the ground as he pushed open the gate to the mansion. "I hate that lecture! It lasts 4 billion years!"  
  
"We're grounded for life!" Devon said, rubbing his face. Then looked startled. "What are they going to do when they see all the cuts on my face?" He yelled, hiding his face behind his brothers shirt as they entered the house.  
  
"Come on Devon. Mom going to see it one way or another!" Neal said, trying to look at his brother who hid behind him.  
  
"See what?!" Tifa asked, rushing out of the kitchen to greet them. Cloud and Yuffie following directly behind her.   
  
Devon closed his eyes and peaked out from behind his brother, looking up at his Mother.  
  
The scream echoed throughout the house, and all the way to where Vincent and Vicious walked, both hurried back quickly. Rushing through the mansions door they were greeted by the former Lock-heart hugging her two sons crying.   
  
"Oh honey!" Tifa cried, "How did that happen?!"  
  
Cloud hugged Neal. "Was it fun?" he whispered.  
  
Just as Neal was about to answer, his wife jumped to her feet. "Cloud Strife! Don't you dare start asking was it fun! Do you know how worried I was-" And Tifa's lecture started.  
  
Vicious began to walk up the stairs before another form collided against him, sending him tumbling down to the ground. A small girl no more than 8 was sitting on top of him, crying, with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Vic! Vic! Your back, your back!" The child screamed, with a piercing voice.   
  
The man could hardly believe it as he laid there staring at his step-sister in wonder, once tanned skin now a pale white; along with a cut that ran down from her left eye to her neck. Several other scars as well on her arms and legs. Although, dressed in a small pink summer-dress that reached to her knees, the look in her once vibrant blue eyes was no longer there. It was replaced by a look of longing, and fear. "I missed you." She sniffled, burying her face in his shoulder as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
Looking up the girl noticed a man in black, and jumped up, "Vinny! Vinny!" She yelled rushing over and wrapping her arms around his legs, "My Brothers back! Can you believe it!"  
  
Vicious was mildly surprised that the seemingly arrogant man just patted his sisters back, and nodded, almost a blush on his face.   
  
Drake watched from the top of the stair case, before slowly coming down. A look of utter disappointment on his face. Being just a year younger than the girl below he found himself attached to her. "Colada! You said you were going to play with me." He whimpered out.  
  
Colada flicked back her blond hair, "In a min-ute!" She yelled back, annoyed. "I told you I was coming down here! Just be patient."  
  
The 8 year old frowned, and crossed his arms. "Fine. Just hurry up."  
  
Vicious almost chuckled, it was like his sister not to take orders well.   
  
"Can we see Mama soon?" Colada asked, looking up at her brother.   
  
His face hardened and nodded, "Soon." Vicious whispered.  
  
She giggled and ran upstairs to where Drake stood waiting, tapping his foot. "Dork!" She teased hitting him in the shoulder, just as soon the boy chased her around the upper level to his room, where the toys were.  
  
Moving himself to his feet the man watched his sister run off. 'Forgive me Silver.' Shaking his head he turned to see the others staring at him out of the corner of their eyes, as if they expected him to do something else. "What?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Cloud waved goodbye as they left, heading back to their house. Leaving Vincent, Vicious, Yuffie and the two kids by themselves.   
  
Yuffie couldn't help but let a grin go to her face, walking over she pulled the younger boy to her, hugging him tightly. "I'm happy you made it back safely!" Letting him go, she fixed the hair that was laying raggedly in his face. "I know you did the best you could to not let Silver get caught. It's not your fault!" She stressed, unaware it was.  
  
Vicious stiffened, and backed away. "I-"  
  
A knock at the door caught them off guard, what caught them more off guard was who came through it. "Vicious!" The voice sharply yelled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author Note  
  
Hehehe! Another Cliffhanger!! Lots of appearances huh!? Who is it though? Silver? Bob the drag queen, or ?? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!  
  
THANKS FOR READING! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Author Note: Please r&r! And ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff7? why do you keep teasing me by asking?!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
A 357 was pulled from the dark haired mans hip holster. "Get-"  
  
Yuffie put a hand on her husbands arm, "Vincent! Put that away, it is Vicious's,"  
  
"Mother!" Vicious yelled, a happy to see her look was quickly replaced when she began screaming at him.  
  
Scarlet took a look at the former Turk snorting, then focused back on her son. "You little bastard! How could you ever let your sister get taken away? What kind of son are you, you pathetic-"  
  
Yuffie's gray eyes angrily narrowed, as she walked foreword, slapping the woman. "Don't you talk to Vicious that way, you self centered slut!"   
  
So much for stopping Vincent...Heh. The man shook his head, but did not interfere. The son of the wench looked at the scene confused, 'She stuck up for me? Why?' Vicious stood there silently, until another slap echoed against a cheek; Yuffie's.  
  
A growl escaped the mans lips, Scarlet in a form fitting red dress, was holding a strong grip on Yuffie's hair. "Knock it the hell off Mother!" He yelled, separating the two, while Vincent wrapped a clawed arm around the former Kisaragi's waist.  
  
"Er! Let me go Vincent!" Yuffie yelled, a flickering gleam in her eye. Her husband looked down at her and frowned, that gleam in her eyes he had not seen in years; many years. "Let me at the whore!"  
  
Scarlet let her head tip back in laughter, "At least Reno liked me in bed. Unlike you, little girl."  
  
"You bitch!" Yuffie screamed again, getting free of Valentines grip and pouncing on the woman. With one hand she grabbed the blond tresses tightly in her grasp, while her other hand came thrashing down onto Scarlet's made-up face. "You:" Hit, "Damn," Hit, and knee to the stomach, "Old," Smack, "Hag!" One more hit, and the overly angry woman was pulled away from the now bruised and bloody blonde. "Get the hell out of my house!"  
  
Vicious stood there between the two holding his Mother off, all the while looking very ashamed. "I'll go get Colada. Just leave Mrs. Valentine alone, please." He whispered, staring his mother in the eye.  
  
"Fine." Scarlet spat out, turning her head to the side, crossing her arms in the process.  
  
The three stood there silently, before Yuffie spoke softly. "Did you love Reno?" Although her husband tensed up, as she had expected the ninja had to know.  
  
Scarlet blinked, and glanced at the younger woman. "…….Once." With a snort she licked her lips. "He was well experienced with pleasing a grown woman." With a laugh she took another glance at Yuffie. "Maybe that's why you couldn't keep him, you were too young to understand anything."  
  
"You-" Yuffie started.  
  
"Momma!" Colada yelled racing down the stairs and towards her mother.   
  
With a scrunched up nose, and disgust in her eyes she looked to her daughter, "And what do YOU have to say for yourself?" Scarlet questioned. "See what mess you got yourself in? I told you to be home by 4, but were you? No! So don't come crying to me now."  
  
Mrs. Valentines gray eyes narrowed, yet did not interfere; even though her blood was racing in anger. 'How can she say that to her daughter?!'  
  
Vicious gulped, and avoided both of the Valentines looks they gave him as he stood about 10 feet from his mother; while his step-sister was about 3 feet away.  
  
"Come on. We're leaving." The once head of Shinra's weapons development screeched, turning and heading towards the door. "Your pathetic brother can stay here, with the scum, since that's what he is."  
  
Colada began to follow until she glanced teary eyed to her brother, then back to her Mom. "I want Vic to come to, Mama. Can't he come?"  
  
The other former Mrs. Trello spun around, "Your siding with that brother of yours?! You'd rather be with scum then with me?" At her daughters cry, her face heated with anger. "Fine! Stay with that pathetic brother of yours! Less hassle for me, then I don't have to deal with some ugly little girl like you!" Stomping out the door she snorted again. "Good riddance! And you'd probably like to know, your not even my real daughter."  
  
Vicious rushed forward as the door slammed against its hinges, pulling his sister into his arms. 'What did she mean, not real daughter?' "It's alright, Colada." He comforted, picking up the girl and letting her cry into the crook of his neck.  
  
Yuffie then stepped forward and reached for the girl, taking her into her slender yet lethal arms. "I'll take her for a moment," She whispered, and let her hand brush over the one tear that fell from her daughter's friend's eye. "Don't worry, I'll calm her down."  
  
Turning away, he brushed a hand through his messy strawberry hair, sighing deeply. 'Dammit.' He thought, rubbing his temple. 'What am I going to do?' A heavy piece of metal on his shoulder quickly averted his blue eyed attention to the man it came from. "Vincent." Vicious slowly sputtered out. "My apologies, I-"  
  
"Hush. I don't need to here any formalities. We have my daughter to save." Vincent commented, "Whatever deal you arranged to have your sister back, I don't care about. What's done is done."  
  
"How did you-" Vicious asked, wide-eyed.  
  
A gleam flickered in his knowing eyes, "No one that can hurt a child like that, is going to give her up so easily. And by no means would they have kept a girl that they had never met, and knew nothing about."  
  
"It was supposed to be you." Vicious, gulped out.   
  
"I wish it would have been." The man equally spat out, yet softened his voice. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting her back."   
  
Vicious nodded, "When do we leave?"   
  
"Nightfall. It will take me till then to convince Yuffie." He muttered, turning away.  
  
"She really does not like you leaving, does she?" The man dared to comment.  
  
Vincent paused, and shook his head. "No." With a heavy sigh he walked off. "And I can't blame her for it."  
  
Vicious blinked and looked about the room, 'What am I supposed to do now?' Scratching his head he stood there for a moment before heading off upstairs to see his sister. 'Nightfall.' He whispered in his mind. 'I'll get you back, Silver. If it's the last thing I do.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
TBC  
  
.  
  
.AUTHOR NOTES  
  
Sorry it's a few days late, didn't realize how fast time flew! Hope you enjoyed it, I will start the next chapter now! Did you guys here about FF7 sequel? The one hour movie? I read it in a gamin magazine, screen shots and everything! Looks great! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Chances are I STILL do NOT own ff7..

A/N: Enjoy!

.

.

.

****

Chapter Twelve

Standing at the gate Colada watched as her 'brother' turned and waved goodbye to her. "Be careful!" She yelled out, leaning onto the women that stood there with tears running down her face. 

'You better come back to us alive, Vincent. I wont forgive you, if you don't.' Yuffie murmured in her mind as she wrapped a comforting arm around both the kids. "Drake, why don't you and Colada go upstairs and play, while I make dinner?" She suggested with a sniffle, then giving them both a small smile.

The yellow haired girl with blue eyes, ran towards the house and stopped, looking back to her friend. "Race ya!" Without waiting she bolted off towards the house.

"That's not fair!" Drake moaned out, chasing after her.

Mrs. Valentine shook her head and stared off down the road for a few more seconds, the sound of the Highwind taking to the sky echoing throughout the town signaled their departure. 'Why did you have to go again? I won-wont be able to handle it, if..' Shaking her head again she unconsciously brought her hand up and twirled the mid-back length brown hair around her index finger. 'Please come back soon.'

With a heavy sigh she headed back inside, not looking back and trying not to let anymore tears fall from her gray eyes.

The Highwind seemed too quiet for even Vicious's liking at the moment, the drone of the engine vibrating through his body as he stood in the cockpit staring out the windows. 'How am I supposed to get her back anyway? Surely, 'he' will not give her up so easily.'

'Its not like we are that close anyway; I mean it. We only met a month or so ago, why should I care if she was captured?' Leaning onto the railing his white shirt seemed loose around his chiseled frame; black jeans tightly clinging around his legs in the same manor. Hanging his head in defeat he let his mind wonder. 'Alright; I'm lying. Her and I do share something… I just don't know what or why.'

Eyes of a ruby red pierced his back coldly, turning, blue met red in a heated stare before the man in a matching cape walked over. "Vicious." The man stated than more or less greeted. "What happens in there, happens. There is no 'could have been', or 'if I had' once we enter there. Is that understood? No more questioning if what you did was right; it's a waste of time and will only distract you." Vincent seemed lost in thought as he finished before leaning against the same railing. "One of us will die. It's inevitable."

Vicious flipped his head over to the right, "What do you mean, one of us will die?" Pausing he held his head up. "None of us will die today."

Valentine could only frown and shake his head in dismay. "Aries has already informed us of fates decision. It can not, be stopped."

A heavy silence fell upon the two, before the airship began to descend. As the older man began to walk away the other spoke softly, "Then I challenge fate to stop me." Vicious's back was still to the caped man, yet his words were not upon deaf ears. 

His eyes glowed a faint red before nodding, and continuing to walk away. 'As do I.'

Aries could feel the heat on her back as the spirit was around her, "Fate-"

"Silence, child!" Fate yelled angrily, "They can not stop me, Fate, is all there is."

Green eyes flashed in anger, "You promised me, none of them would die!" Aries retaliated.

Fate merely laughed, "Fate will continue. Nothing can stop fate, girl. It is everything-I am everything."

"Then I challenge you as well." Aries said, causing Fate to stop and gaze upon the ancient in unspoken horror. 

Fate began, "You do not know-" 

  
Aries frowned, "I know exactly what I am doing! I challenge you-" And everything went black.

The pipes ranked of tainted steel, as if what ran through them, held more toxins then a lethal chemical; lips pursed together before the women leaned her back against the moldy stone wall of the sewers. 'So tired.' Silver muttered flicking back stands of dirty black hair, that stuck to the curve of her cheek.

Each breath was as ragged as her clothing. The thin black cloth barely covering her breasts as it was torn on the left side up to the edge of the white bra, and torn down in a diagonal line to her right hip. Matching jean shorts seeming to do the same, the tear ridding all the way, but a few inches from her hip on either side. The only item intact seemed to be the black boots tightly strapped to her feet.

Looking up Silver jumped, bumping her head against the wall as she did so. Gulping, she gazed back up. "……."

"Found you, sweet-hart." The man with a button down black shirt said with a malicious grin, as he watched the girl from the vent above. "Do you care to join me up here? Or do you wish to stay, and die down there? It's your choice really.." Reaching a hand down. 

Black glove seemed to send chills to her body as they fit perfectly in his strong hands. 'That's the enemy!' Oblivion shouted within her mind. Silver gulped again and couldn't help but take his hand.

The silver haired man grinned behind the tips of blue that swayed in his face as he yanked the girl to the ground above. Kicking the vent shut, other men turned to look to see what the ruckus was before promptly going back to whatever they were doing. "You smell." He noted, smirking as her red eyes narrowed, the silver within flicking with vengeance.

Ripping her hand away she crossed her arms, "Well if someone wouldn't have taken me hostage, I might have had time to take a damn shower!" Silver scolded.

Vicious kept the smirk and began walking, palms held behind his back. "Come with me."

She could only comply.

"Now what?!" Cid bellowed, swinging his spear about and through a weak monster as they passed it, looking to Galbadia ahead of them. "This is starting to annoy the fuck out me having to fucking come back here!"

Vicious sighed and continued walking. "We head in the front doors."

Both of the men looked skeptical before Vincent nodded in agreement. "There is no reason to work our way in. They will know we are there once are feet touch the dirt near it."

Gazing around the room, she noticed how nice it was compared to the rest of the place. Metal walls, with a black trimming, and a gigantic mirror from one side to the other, nearly 15 feet in length. A large tub was in the corner, then a bathtub, shower, and a toilet. 'Talk about a fascination with a bathroom…' Focusing her attention back on the scolding hot water that seemed to melt into her skin. Closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of being clean for once. It seemed to wash away all the dirt, and grime she had picked up since her capture. Time had been passing she was sure, 3 weeks to be exact. But, it felt like months… 

"Mmm, I should have taken you to my shower ages ago." The man drawled out, with a lustful grin, watching the women shower.

"Screw off, Frost." She spat, turning her back to him, and finishing her shower in a hurry. Reaching over she patted for a towel before spinning her body around. "Where did my towel go?!" 

"Silver, Silver, quite a temper. It's right here, come over before you catch a cold." He laughed out, opening the white towel for her.

Silver's cheeks turned a beat red, as she reached for her clothes instead, only to have a towel wrap around her by two strong arms. "Now, now. We don't want you putting on," He paused, tightening his grip around her, as his lips leaned forward to tickle her neck. "Dirty," Pause, "Clothes."

She was sure he noticed how her breath quickened, and heart beat faster. She wasn't sure what was happening, yet all of a sudden her pale lips matching the pale complexion of her skin couldn't help but surrender to the husky breath of her enemy.

__

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!! What is Silver gonna get herself into?! Anyway, please review!!!!! There is only a few chapters left!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

__

Author Note: There is some 'descriptive' sexual scenes ahead, but its not too bad. Hope you enjoy!

****

Chapter Thirteen

The stench from the air vents was more than Valentine's sensitive smell could handle, coughing lightly he growled and continued on. 

"It shouldn't be much further." Vicious groaned out, slithering down a vent. 

"Humph! That's what you fucking said a half-hour ago." The pilot muttered, holding his spear tight in his grasp as he followed at the end of the two. "Why don't we just storm into the fucking place, and get this the fuck over with?"

Red eyes twisted around to glare at the blond. "We don't need to deal with the rest here. Silver could be killed if we pull a stunt like that." Vincent informed, reaching his claw out and opening a hatch. "This will take us to the sewers."

Vicious only nodded, and started down the ladder after his friends deadly father, Cid of course following with a string of curses after. 

A moan escaped her parted lips as rough hands slid over the curve of left breast. Greedy hands tore away the towel that separated the two carelessly tossing it to the side of the rectangle bed. Black eyes gleamed in lust, as the silver ring around them seemed to brighten. 

With just as much lust running through her body, Silver rapidly unbuttoned the mans black shirt. As his chiseled chest was free from the fabric, she pulled him towards her. Red against pink pressed together tightly, forcefully trying to gain control over the kiss. Lips parted and-

"How much fucking farther? We have been walking in this sewer for over a hour." Cid angrily said, kicking a rock into the stream that ran through. It's thick water of dirt and grime steadily slipping beside them. 

Vicious couldn't help but keep up with the older mans fast pace. Both with the same reasons to hurry to their destination. 

Another moan left the teenagers lips as another set sucked greedily at her exposed flesh of her neck. "Frost!" The feeling of him moving within- 

"It's that way!" Valentine yelled, rushing towards the vent as the voice of his daughter echoed throughout the sewers.

Cid frowned looking at the vent. "Another ven-" 

"We need to hurry! Sounds like she could be in trouble.." Vicious said, pulling himself into the vent as well. 

Vincent stopped as they neared the vent, as his daughters voice echoed again. A sudden feeling of sickness pooled in his stomach, spreading throughout his body. 'I swear if any is touch-'

"That doesn't sound like a cry for help to me." Highwind said with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. 

A different feeling of sickness busted in Vicious stomach, followed by a sharp pain in his chest. 'She wouldn't- Frost would not-' Anger swept through his body, soon finding himself climbing over the black haired man, and racing up the ladder, and pushing the vent off.

The room was fancy to say the least, although it's dark demeanor reminded him of his own home. Vincent thought, as he helped the last man up through the vent. Across the room was a door, parched open but a few inches. It wasn't a moment later a loud moan once again carried through the room. 

With anger, for whatever reason, Vicious ran over to the door. His eyes lingered at the scene before him. 

Vincent stepped up behind the boy and looked in to see what was stopping him, red eyes widened farther then ever before, stepping back he walked over the darkness of the room and leaned against a wall.

Cid couldn't help but go to where his friend had been and look into the room before going wide-eyed as well. "Holy shit!"

As you can guess that broke the silence.. Well, the silence from them at least.

"Vicious!" Frost yelled angrily, removing himself from the woman and walk pulling on his discarded pants. A sword quickly being removed from the sheath attached. "How did any of you get in? The alarms have yet to sound." Pausing the man mumbled to himself. 'Pathetic soldiers!' Walking out he ignored the stunned woman sitting there before walking out into the room, self-assured. 

Apparently, Frost had not noticed the man in the shadows as he had slammed a clawed arm onto his neck. And fell to the floor unconscious. 

"Dad!" Silver yelled as she came out of the room in only a sheet. 

Both Vicious and Cid couldn't help but glance at her before turning around. 

Silence seemed to echo in the room louder than her moans had been moments before.   


Vicious was first to speak. "Get dressed. We have to get out of here before Frost wakes up." He flipped his head back, teeth bared. "Unless you've decided to stay with that fucking creep now!" At the woman's shocked look he stomped off to the vent and climbed in, followed by a nervous Highwind. 

Vincent shook his head as he walked away. "I am glad your safe."

Silver could feel the tears welling in her eyes. 'What have I done?' She wondered as she quickly ran back in the room. 'I don't have any clothes…' Looking around frantically she found Vicious's shirt lying haphazardly on the floor, quicker than an eyes she grabbed it, along with his boxer-briefs, and ran out the room; while pulling on all of them.

Reaching the vent she began to climb down, and couldn't help, but look up to see her first lover laying there with his right eye open staring at her. 'He was awake? ..H-how?' 

Noticing the girl was not leaving he glared, "Leave, whore. You were barely satisfying.." Frost couldn't hear the words as they left his red lips, but knew he had to say it. The stunned, and frightened look on the teenagers face showed him it worked, not even a second later the sound of their footsteps faded away. 'I'll get you, Vicious. She is mine.'

She had a hard time staying up with their fast pace, her legs weak and shaky from the previous events and mal-nutrition. No one was saying anything to her, or at all. 'How could I have slept with him?' Silver could feel her arteries tighten as she thought about the mans words, '…Ugh.' Shaking her head she continued on, they were nearing the exit. Time had passed by faster than she thought.

"Sir!" Three soldiers yelled in unison breaking into his room, to find him sitting on the floor without a shirt on. "Are you alright, sir?" The last to salute asked.

"Of course I am, you insolent fool!" Frost yelled, standing and waving his sword through the air. 

A man no more than 20 dared to speak, "Our systems alerted us three unidentified persons have entered. Should we go after them?"

Frost could feel himself growing tired, turning away he growled. "That would have been nice 20 minutes ago!" Pausing he turned back to them, the steel blade slicing through the air and through the first soldier, decapitating the man. "Let them go." With a sigh he pushed past the two frightened men, and left his quarters.

The airship's motors seemed to drown out his minds rambling, yet couldn't take away the pain he felt. 'Why the hell should I care if she slept with that pompous ass?' Vicious said, staring at Galbadia as they took off; three days would pass before they reached Nibleheim. Yet, with Cid actually flying it this time instead of his crew it would probably be about a day, if even.

'It's not like I am falling for her!' His mind rang in his head then he snarled. 'I am NOT falling for that little girl!' Anger threaded through his body before fading, his elbows resting against the rail. 'Even if it was my fault-'

"There is no use in being stressed about such matters." Another voice ran out as a man came to stand behind him.

Angrily, cold blue eyes turned to him. "Are you saying you're not the least bit mad at your daughter for screwing the enemy?" Vicious questioned, and was rewarded with a hard hit to the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Do not speak like that, when it involves my daughter." Vincent ordered and stared off into the fading light from the sun that slowly was making its way down the horizon. After a few minutes he finally replied. "I am not angry with her, - I was.. But, I will always love my daughter no matter what she does. I let her go with you, did I not?"

Vicious was about to retort, but settled with nodding with a sigh. "I know but-"

"No." Pausing the dark figure continued hesitantly. "Silver will make her own choices. She would no matter what I say."

"I know." Trello replied, then stood in silence as the two stood staring at the fading sun. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Vincent turned his eyes to the boy with a glare. "No."  


At the reply Vicious clicked his tongue. "Well, I am going to ask anyway. Is it true that Yuffie was married to him?"

His cybernetic claw cracked the railing, as his other hand turned red. "Yes." Vincent hissed out.

"…Sc-Mother, told me what she knew about the two. I wasn't sure if it was true, or if she was just trying to hide the pain she felt over the fact he didn't love her at all." Vicious continued.

Silver looked up to see Cid enter the room with a cup of coffee. "My crew took the fuck over, I uh, thought you might need a drink."

Great fully she took the cup and held it between her cold hands, not looking at the man she called an uncle a long time ago. 

The feeling of someone sitting in front of her caused her to look up. "Cid-"

Cid turned away and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before continuing. "I-, I wanted to apologize for the last years since- Since Shera died." Words seemed to get caught in his throat. "This may not be the best time, but-"

"You don't have to, I understand.." Silver said shaking her head. 

Highwind gulped and swallowed some of the coffee he had in his right hand. "No. I need you to understand I never meant to-"

"I shouldn't have told you so soon-" Silver said immediately, interrupting. The day he found out so haunting in her mind. 

Cid stood and paced the room before stopping. "I am going to stop drinking." Pausing he leaned against he door. "I've missed a lot,.." He spoke lightly. "I've missed my own daughter growing up, and my. Niece." Slamming his foot to the ground, Silver jumped. "I refuse to loose out on the rest of both of your lives."

"Have you told Abby this?" Silver asked, interrupting.

At the shake of his head she sighed. "Maybe you should."

And the silence started again…

-TBC-

-A/N-

Well? Did you enjoy? It's a tad bit longer than a few of the chapters, but it isn't done yet! There is more! Still have Frost to deal with, huh? Anyway, please review!!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_A/n: Sorry it's so late! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Oddly, I still do NOT own ff7... Weird, huh?_

  


___Chapter Fourteen_

  


My Mother and I sat in the kitchen while the others were around the house, or out somewhere. Even Drake was out with Dad. It took me a while to let my gaze wander back over to the woman across from me with a saddened smile. All afternoon she revealed to me what went on between Reno and her. I'd never known she went through all that, she always seemed so happy…

  


"Why didn't you tell me that you were married before?" Silver questioned, wrapping her fingers around the coffee cup in front of her. 

  


A smirk fluttered to Yuffie's face as she replied. "Why didn't you tell me you slept with the enemy?"

  


Along with disgust crossing my features, a dark red blush stained my cheeks. "Mom!" I hadn't known she knew, it was already a week since I got back and she had never mentioned it.

  


"C'mon Silver, its not like I wouldn't find out. Your Father, Cid, and Vicious all walked in on you!" A grossed out expression crossed her before resting her chin on her hand. "That's always a good way to 'ruin the moment', eh?"

  


Vincent shuddered and closed the kitchen door that he had begun to walk through. Shaking his head he walked straight into Drake. 

  


"Dad! I thought we were going to get some food?" Drake asked, with a wide grin, bouncing back and forth from one leg to the other. 

  


"Vincent?" Yuffie asked in the kitchen, and opened the door. "What's with you?" She asked with confusion at his reddened face. 

  


Valentine looked to Drake. "Get some food. I am going to go for a walk." So he left.

  


With black tresses tied back in a pony-tail, she ran a finger over her lips before sighing. 'Dad's never going to speak to me again..' Standing Silver walked out the door, Drake had just come through; following her Father.

  


A half hour passed before Vincent was half way up the mountain, having come to a stop at a rocky ledge. Sitting down he never noticed as another snuck up behind him.

  


Cid grumbled as he lit up another cigarette. "What the hell is up with you?" He demanded.

  


"Nothing." The strawberry blond retorted, taking at seat on the edge of the well beside the pilot. "Why did she sleep with that-"

  


"Good for nothing piece of crap?!" Cid finished for him, inhaling a long drag before letting the smoke blow out into the air in front of him. "I don't know. Shera always said woman have a tendency to want the 'bad boy' type. Whatever the fucking hell that means!" 

  


Vicious rolled his eyes, then looked up to see Abby stepping towards the two. "I'll see you later. You've got company." 

  


"Dad?" 'Why am I so nervous?' Silver quietly spoke, coming up and sitting behind him. 

  


'Why do you think?' Oblivion retorted, finally speaking to her 'mistress' again. 'You slept with a-'

  


"Will you shut up?!" Silver angry yelled, then looked at her shocked Father. "Oh uh, not you- um-"

  


Vincent shook his head, the tension he felt easing slightly. 

  


Chaos grumbled, 'Just avoid the subject as always, Valentine.' 

  


Annoyed the man cloaked in red and black snarled back. 'Not right now-'

  


'Oblivion!' The demon within blurted then made a sound as if it was clicking his tongue. 'Your daughter! Oblivion resides in her!'

  


'I know-'

  


'You know?!-'

  


"Um, Dad?" Silver repeated for the fourth time. 

  


Vincent's red eyes looked back to his daughter before patting the rock neck to him with his claw. After she sat he leaned forward looking at the town below. "I see you have found my curse. My apologies, Sil."

  


Her head flipped up immediately. "What? I-"

  


"Oblivion. She is in you, apart of you." Valentine continued then sighed. "Seems you've figured out how to control it."

  


Silver nearly laughed in annoyance. "Hell no! She wont shut-up for one minute… How-"

  


"You can't." Pausing he pondered a thought for a second, "The most you can do it ignore it. Which ends up leading to repercussions anyway, so you might as well do as it says."

  


A small humph of a laugh escaped her pale lips as she looked down at the city, in thought. Vincent sat there staring at his daughter, 'She's changed.' He thought, pausing to rest his chin onto his palm. "Meet me in front of the well at dusk." Looking to the horizon, he breathed in a breath of fresh air as he stood. "You have much to learn about Oblivion. We best meet your Mother for dinner.."

  


Nodding the woman stood, and stretched her arms above her head, then letting them drop. "I missed you a lot, Dad.." Silver whispered as they began to walk back down the mountain. "I.." Pausing she stopped for a moment before catching up to her Father, "I didn't think I was going to ever see any of you again."

  


"Vicious has much to talk to you about." Vincent replied, seemingly ignoring her last comment.

  


"Huh? What about?" She asked, yet received no reply. Shrugging the black haired woman continued on in a peaceful silence.

  


We arrived back home just as my mom was heading out with a large frying pan, a deadly frown on her face. I knew we were both in trouble, Cid had went to eat at the Strife's, along with Drake and Colada.

  


There was a thick silence in the room between my Father and Vicious but I couldn't tell why. I'd already finished eating as had everyone else, but we all continued to sit there. I suppose my Mother and I were pondering what was going on, but myself being not in the mood to find out I looked to my dad interrupting the silence. "Are we going to go train now?"

  


"Yes." The reply was to the point as usual. "Meet me outside in five." 

  


And it happened again, my father with his ability to leave while we are sitting there without seeing him go. Shaking my head I noticed Vicious was cleaning off the table with my Mother. Taking this as my cue to leave, I snuck out the door and let my hand scan my side. 'Death penalty is there there..' 

  


'Have fun, Silver.' Oblivion spoke, before seemingly disappearing. 

  


A flutter of a smile crossed her lips, before turning back to the stoic expression her father had as well. "I'm here."  


Vincent only nodded, before leading her out of town, into the field.

  


"How long are they going to be out?" Vicious asked, sipping a cup of coffee. "Do they always stay out so late?"

  


Yuffie laughed at the mans worry, in delight. "They will be home soon, I'm sure. If not, they will be back in the morning. And yes, they do this often." A smile planted firmly across her lips, "Silver and her Father are close. Especially since the new development of a demon in her as well, that of course, has/will bring them closer."

  


Vicious looked up with wide-eyes, "Demon?" 

  


Mrs. Valentine pursed her lips before standing up, with a yawn. "I am sure you know of Vinny's Chaos?" At his nod she continued, "Oblivion is what resides in Silver…"

  


"Whoa… Does that mean, Drake has one too?" He asked, setting his cup down on the kitchen table. 

  


Yuffie bit her lip, and shook her head. "No."

  


Fire lit in Oblivion's almost steel-like eyes, as it's claw rose to hold off the attack Chaos sent towards her. The jagged, swift moves came to a sudden stop as a scream echoed in the air with another. "Dad!" Silver screamed, as she transformed back, and landed in a heap on her knees. "Why did you change back? What-"

  


"Cid!" Silver yelled up at the airship. "Wait! Didn't Cid go to sleep before we left? What's-" Looking to the railing, her eyes traveled up to the hand that waved to her. "Frost…"

  


Vincent frowned, "We have to get-"

  


"MY BABY!" Another voice of a man cried out, as he ran out to where the two were, in only his black boxer-briefs. "FUCKING-HELL I AM GONNA KILL THAT-FUCKING-"

  


"Cid!" Vincent yelled, scolding the pilot and turned to his daughter. "Head back inside, and get Vicious. We're heading back out tonight."

  


Silver nodded and ran back into town, also noticing some of the townspeople watched from their windows in curiosity. 

  


"Silver!" Neal and Devon yelled, the later still pulling on a red shirt. "What's going on?"

  


Continuing the run to the house, Silver flipped her head back slightly. "Frost took off with the high wind.. We are going after them."

  


"Silver?" Another voice mimicked. "What-"

  


"Frost took the high wind, we are going after them." Silver said, and continued to the house. 

  


Frost stood there confused. "Where are you going?"

  


"I have to tell mom, she will kill us if we don't!" Silver said, slamming the door open against the house. "Mom! We are leaving to get Frost, he took the high wind."

  


"What?!" Yuffie yelled and looked to the two kids that stood there fully dressed as well. "We are coming too."

  


"Mom-are you sure that-" Silver gulped as her mother looked about to kill her. "I will go get Tifa and Cloud too."

  


"They're already heading to out!" Devon yelled, running up to the house. "Come on, we have to hurry."

  


'I guess we will see each other again, Frost.' Silver thought, a aching pain settling in her heart.

  
  


_-TBC-_

  


_-A/n-_

  


_I know it's short, and LATE, I am very sorry. The holiday messed up my plans so I didn't end up getting it out last Friday or Saturday. _

  


_Please review!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ff7!

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get out! it's a much longer chapter than the rest, so I hope it is enjoyable!

****

Chapter Fifteen

A week had passed by faster than any of them thought: Frost had taken the airship to Neo-Midgar; surely for the final fight. _That man was not one to wait for the **right time **once he got started…._

"We have to make it to the Old Shinra building; we are splitting into teams." Cloud said as he looked up at the city with clear, glowing blue eyes of steel. "Devon, Neal, Abby, and Tifa your team A." At their nod he continued, "Yuffie, Silver, and Vicious your team B. Cid and Vincent can come with me. Drake and Colada are at Barret's right?" The spiky haired man spoke, questioning.

Yuffie nodded, and grabbed her shuriken. "Let's go."

The city was more packed then it was 17 years ago; streets bustling with whatever transactions were to be made (granted this wasn't the best side of town), but, it was populated to say the least. Gray eyes looked around the area, a breath catching in her throat. 

A whisper in the wind,

"Are you okay, Mom?" Silver asked, placing a hand on her hip. "We do have to keep going.."

"I know!" Yuffie snapped at her kin, and began walking.

Abby strolled along, suddenly, pulling Devon back roughly; Tifa doing the same to Neal. In silence they hid in the ally; guards of Frost's were polluting this area in herds. Marching down the streets, and taking out whoever stood in their way. Today was definitely the day for it to end.

"Ow! You hurt my shoulder when you did that!" Neal whined, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Tifa glared at her son, "Would you rather be caught and brought to Frost?" She asked, eyeing her boy in a heated glare. "Stop your whining, you said you wanted to come on this mission, so you better keep up." Pausing she sighed, "I don't want to loose my boys today!"

"Yuffie will be alright, Vince." Cloud said, looking back at his teammate as they slipped past a few more guards towards the center of the town.

A mere glare left the cold man's eyes before looking towards the crowds of people, "Something sure is fucking going on down there!" Cid intervened, lighting another cigarette. 

"Guess we should hurry then." The chocobo-haired man suggested and began to run.

A shocked screech rang through the air, followed by the sound of a cane tapping the ground as the person walked closer. "My dear! Is that you, Yuffie?!" The elderly woman's voice carried out. 

"Mrs. Coalsy?" The girl murmured. "Wow!" Yuffie yelled in delight and ran towards the woman hugging her. "It's been so long!"

"That it has, my dear." Mrs. Coalsy replied, slightly coughing. "Have you come to defeat that moronic fool that took over the town?" A frightened look crossed her face, "Be careful! We don't need you getting killed after all these years!"

"I'll be fine!" Yuffie droned out, then looked back to the two waiting for her. "Come here."

The woman's eyes lit up and examined both of them. "Who are these youngsters?"

"That is my daughter," The ninja stated proudly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Silver." Pausing she clarified. "Vincent and I got married about 16 years ago…"

Biting her lip, Mrs. Coalsy smiled brightly as she could through her wrinkled face. "Well, well, it looks like you have been doing quite well!"

"And this is Vicious," Leaning forward she giggled, "They're dating!"

"We are not!" Silver interrupted, glaring. 

Yuffie chuckled and grinned, "Vicious is …um, Reno's child."

Eyes lit up quickly, in disbelief, then gave a shake of her head. "Well if your dating your sister-"

"Sister? No,… She's not my sister.." Vicious being startled replied, "We're not-"

"He isn't my child." Yuffie amusingly said, "He's not like his father." She said in a serious tone then laughed, "No, he's MUCH cuter!"

"MOM!" Silver screamed, closing her eyes and turning away embarrassed. 

Mrs. Coalsy looked to her shop. "Come inside. We have a tunnel that will take you right to the stage.."

Today was the day,

Vincent looked on in astonishment, Frost was there standing on a stage in the middle of Neo-Midgar. "Best listen to whatever he is going to say first."

"Yeah.."

"Fellow soldiers, and residents." He paused. "Today all will change, and I shall take over." Frost calmly spoke. Many began laughing while most talked amongst them selves. "Anyone who resists will be killed." Everyone seemed to shut-up. "All others will be taken into custody, where your fate will be decided-"

People of all ages began to try and scatter to leave the place, yet found all exits were now blocked off by guards. "You can't do this!" A man no more than 40 yelled as he stomped towards the guard.

"What a idiot." Cid said, putting out his cigarette as he watched.

Bang.

Before anything else could leave the man's mouth, he was laying dead in a pool of his own blood.

"As I said-" 

"You have visitors, Captain Frost." A frightened voice said, echoing in the earpiece Frost wore. 

Turning his black eyes with rims of silver over to the edge, he seemed to knowingly grin, his hand motioned to a nearby guard, who ran off. "It seems my ..'wife-to-be' has come back.." He said loudly over the microphone, as he let his hand extend and flick his fingers back and forth; in a come-here manner. 

Yuffie placed a hand on her daughters arm, Silver pulled away and looked back at Vicious, then to her mother. Hesitantly, she looked to her lover, before her eyes darted over to two men down on the ground below. 

"Cid! Cloud!" Yuffie stated, covering her mouth. Five guards were standing near them, guns pointed at their heads. 

Silver's face turned to a look of utter terror as she angrily turned back to her insane lover. 

"Well, dear; Are you coming?" Frost asked, with a delighted grin. "Unless of course, your six friends mean nothing…to you."

Dreams will fall,

"Six?" She whispered, and began to look about. 

Being dragged through the crowd towards the other two, were Tifa, Abby, Devon, and Neal. All of which looked about ready to either tear the guards apart, or shit their pants.   
  
After looking at them, Silver stepped forward into the view of the crowd. 'Where's Dad at? He isn't caught, is he?' Pausing she took another few steps hesitantly. 'He can't be dead!' 

"Well, well…" Frost said as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her body to his. Lips meeting hers in a passion full kiss of unwanted lust. Turning to the microphone, he laughed manically, before coming to a stop and lowering his voice. 

In the background, Yuffie was lifted off the ground by something, while Vicious escaped through a nearby door.

"Silver will be your Queen." He roared. "Anyone that harms her, will die by my hands." Frost finished as he unclipped her holsters, tossing her gun to the side. "Now, now…" He said, in a more playful tone. "We shouldn't keep all of Midgar waiting for such a event." Back to the microphone he scanned the crowd. "Who here, can perform ….marriages?"

The crowd was more silent then before, except a few who pointed to the man standing in a pair of brown slacks, and white shirt. "You then. Come up."

Coming up to the stage quickly, he bowed as good as he could for being a elderly man. Not wishing to be killed a few years to soon. "Should I begin, Sir?"

"Of course, you babbling fool!" Frost yelled, annoyed.

"You can't do this!" A unexpected females voice yelled. 

'Abby?' Silver thought, watching in a scared, fascination. "Don't kill her…" She whispered. "please…"

Frost let out a hardy laugh. "Your lucky little girl." He spat in Abby's direction. "Seems your, _..friend… _wishes for you not to be killed. ….Yet." Looking back to the man he grinned. "Continue."

Elsewhere, Chaos let Yuffie fall to the grass with a soft thud. "STAY!" He roared, flying back in the air.

"Chaos!" Yuffie screamed after him.

Vicious held his daggers tightly in his hand, as well as a electric nightstick hidden in his pocket. Beside him lay Cloud's sword that was taken into the building he entered by a guard, most likely. Leaning over the roof he was almost directly over Frost and Silver. 

Memories shall be made,

Ending vows rang in the air, "Frost!" Vicious yelled, with a grin.

Frost looked up quickly, 'Dammit!' Grabbing his wife's arm he headed towards the door Vicious had gone through.

Guards began to shoot the roof, forgetting about their captives; only for a moment. But, a moment too long.

"Fuck." Vicious cursed as his daggers fell from above, as he hid from the shots. 

The fighting commenced.

As the silver haired man reached the roof he let go of Silver, as she struggled free, yet continued running. "Hurry up, you insolent girl!"

"No!" Silver yelled, angry at her 'husbands' disgraceful exit.

The helicopter was still as it sat there near the two. 

"Frost!" Vicious yelled as he stood, away from the range of bullets. "Let her go."

Cloud raced towards his wife as the guards were finally taken care of. "We have to find the others!" He yelled through the crowd that was running from the scene.

Abby raced up to him as she panted heavily. "Frost took her off the right of the stage. There must be a door there.."

"Yeah, let's fucking go!" Cid replied, racing towards the stage.

"So be it!" Frost yelled back, pushing Silver towards the man and turning away.

"Don't turn away!" She screamed, running forward, much to Vicious's dismay. "Get back here and fight, you," Her feet stopped. "Coward!"

He turned, and silence was the airy answer to her call. The scene wasn't like in the movies with the dark clouds or rain. 

There wasn't a battle, not yet at least. Not between them…

"A coward?" The voice hissed, eyes quickly changing before her eyes. "After all I have done for you!" He spat.

"What have you done?!" Silver yelled back, stepping closer, now in front of the haunting man. 

  
A love will…

"…This." The leader of the fallen army quietly whispered.

With eyes quickly adverting their gaze, blue eyes watched in horror. The kin of Reno yelled, "Watch out!"

A dagger slipped forward into his palm, and continued towards the girl, gouged itself into-

Vicious screamed in rage. "Silver!" 

-the dark depths of her swollen heart. 

"I'll kill you!" The red head swore, charging forward.

"-I've released you from this pitiful existence.-" 

His stun-gun was attached to Cloud's sword, as he leaped forward from his sprint.

"Be grateful…" Frost finished.

With a choked sob, blood poured from her lips, and chest like a cascade down a rocky slope; her eyes twitched to the man coming up behind her executioner before rolling back into her head as she fell lifelessly to the blood stained ground.

The thick, electric blade crashed down the man's back, before slicing up across his chest, as Frost turned to him. Images of her lifeless body slumping to the ground, fresh in the mind of the beaten man, as he plunged the sword within the cold depths of her murderer, electric shocks taking the last of his life. 

Like he had down to her.

Fade.

++++TBC++++

A whisper in the wind,

Today was the day,

Dreams will fall,

Memories shall be made,

A love will…

Fade.

Author's Notes

Hello all! Sorry for such a delay in getting this chapter out! I just started a online school for Medical Transcription, and I have been busy with that. As for the story, the ending is coming soon, could be the next chapter, could be in a few…

You'll see!

I will have the next chapter finished before a few days, so it will come out early this time. 

This chapter I believe, is my longest in this story so far. 

Silver's dead… At least for now! 

Please review, so I know if anyone is still reading this!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I don't own ff7._

_A/N: Last Chapter, Epilogue next_…

  


Chapter Sixteen

  


Vicious stood there, one shoulder hunched over, as his lips emitted raged breaths. 

  


His blood soaked body, from the barrage of bullets and broken arm dangling to his side from a pierced silver bullet. Vicious dragged himself to walk over to the side of his friend, wishing he could protect her. "Silver…" His lips parted in a murmur. Swallowing back a lump of mucous saliva he let himself fall to his knees beside her, the concrete scraping his pant covered flesh.

  


It seemed as if hours passed, yet it was only seconds. Carefully he reached a hand out and trailed it over her cheek. "Silver…" Vicious whispered yet again, a frown on his face. "You can't be."

  


Chaos flew through the sky, landing with a shaking heap onto the roof. Instantly the monster changed back to his master. Vincent stood there breathing in heavy gasps of breath before licking his dry lips and walking over. As he approached the pair, it felt as if a hand was grasping his heart, and trying to pull it from his chest. Coming to a short run before stopping and gazing at the body red eyes flared in heat, the ache in his chest becoming more apparent. 

  


The two just stayed there as the others rushed up the stairs as the battles below subsided. Yuffie was the first one to make it to the top. Her long brown hair clumped with dirt and grime, "What's going on? Did he get away?" She asked as she proceeded further towards them. 

  


Vincent didn't turn away from his daughter, just stared emotionlessly as Vicious held her head in his lap, whispering her name over and over.

  


"What.." Yuffie began and stopped as she came into view. "No…" She said with an utter firmness only she could possess. "No, no, no…" Rushing to her daughter's side she kneeled down trying desperately to feel a pulse, "No! Silver!" She screamed, bursting into a fit of coughing tears. 

  


Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Abby, Devon and Neal were the next to come running up the steps, and pushing through a metal door. "There you guys are!" Cloud panted, "Where's Frost?" 

  


Neal looked to the slaughtered heap on the group, "Whoa, I found him!"

  


"You guys killed him? That's great!" Tifa said and then took a step back as she looked to see the three others not paying any mind to them. 

  


"What's going on?" Cid asked striding forward and coming to a stop in views way, the cigarette falling, almost slowly, to the ground.

  


Tifa covered her mouth with a dirt-covered hand. "On no…"

  


Cloud gulped down the large lump of saliva building in his mouth, before pulling his wife into his arms. 

  


Devon's eyes widened and began to tear up, "She's. …Dead?" He asked, as Neal backed up and turned away. 'How could she die?'

  


Abby was the last to see, her eyes widening as she rushed over and kneeled down. 

  


With hair long brown and braided, eyes of a haunting green the ancient emerged from the dark with a saddened smile. "Oblivion."

  


Oblivion roared to life and snarled, "What do you want ancient? Your with Fate, this is your fault as well."

  


"No." Aries replied, stepping closer. "I …am no longer with Fate."

  


"You defied Fate?" Oblivion roared, standing up at a tall height. "Are you that foolish?"

  


"Foolish, no. Well, maybe." She murmured then sighed, "We must bring Silver back."

  


Oblivion snorted, annoyed at the naïve girl. "And how do you suppose I do that? Summon fate into my body and control her will?"

  


Aries eyes gleamed in delight; "You do know the story's then!"

  


"And story's is all they are!" Oblivion yelled back. "I must be getting back-"

  


"Back to where? The life streams cage?" Aries asked, placing a hand on her hip. "Now, you must do this. Silver was not meant to die yet." A pause escaped them before she continued; "I didn't defy Fate for nothing."

  


"Fine…." Oblivion stated, "Let's do this."

  


In the darkest of places upon an empty room a female sat, her body staring hauntingly at the ceiling. "Where am I?" Silver's voice whispered, too dark to anything, even herself. 

  


Pushing her palms down of the empty ground, she pushed herself up. "Vicious!" Silver screamed, "Vicious!" 

  


With a heavy sigh, the dark haired woman brought her knees to her chest. "Where are you…."? 'Have I really fallen in love with him?' 

  


Silver's eyes closed as she lay down again. "Could I really have been foolish not to realize it before? ….I am in love with Vicious, not Frost.."

  


Two weeks had passed since then, Vicious insisted that Silver be kept in 'his' room upstairs, that he didn't think she was completely dead yet.

  


"Has he come down yet?" Tifa asked as they all sat in the living room. "We have to-"

  


Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "If he thinks that she might be able to come back, then we will not bury her!" She yelled, standing up and rushing from the room. 

  


Vincent nodded, "I have to agree with my wife."

  


Cloud nodded, "Come on Tifa, weirder things have happened."

  


Tifa shrugged and stood. "Let's go home."

  


"GUYS!" Vicious yelled, running out of the room, and towards the railing. "Get up here!" And he ran back in.

  


Oblivion let loose a howl as Fate entered her body, 'Oblivion! You cannot do this!' Fate screamed within it's captured state. 'I shall destroy you for this!!' The monster couldn't help but laugh, 'Enough Fate, this world can survive without you.'

  


Aries smiled, "Do what we came for, I'll be watching.." And she disappeared.

  


Vicious looked at his 'dead' friend, as her hand twitched, and the others entered. Slowly, but surely her eyes opened, a hand shooting to her aching head. "Ugh…"

  


"Silver!" Vicious yelled pulling her to him and not letting go. 

  


The woman blinked, "What's going on..?" Closing her eyes she ignored Vicious who was tightly grasping her, 'Frost… he…I'm..' 

  


'A present for you, Silver..' Oblivion echoed.

  


Silver could almost imagine Oblivion's smirk, 'How did you-'

  


'Fate. ..it is gone. Forever locked away within me.' It replied then laughed, 'You have a new limit brake as well…'

  


"Silver!" Yuffie yelled rushing to the girl. "I don't know how, but" Hugging the girl as well, 

  


Silver couldn't help but notice how her little brother Drake ran in, pushing through the others. "SIS!"

  
  
  


TBC - Epilogue is next!

  


_Author's Notes_

_Sorry about it being so fast paced, but I figured it was about time to wrap it up. _

  


_Epilogue is posted, so click ahead. Don't forget to review!_


	18. EPILOGUE

_Disclaimer: I still do NOT own ff7.._

  
  


EPILOGUE

  


_Eight Months Later--_

  


Standing beside Vincent in the garden, the man couldn't help but sigh as he finished braiding his sister's hair. Finishing he crossed his arms. "Alright, you can go play with Drake now."

  


Colada ran off, as blue eyes turned back to watch the red ones watching him. Pursing his lips, he continued. "Thanks for loaning us the money to build a house in town."

  


Of course the quiet man, just waved a hand. "It is of no problem."

  


Yuffie smiled and looked to her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

  


Silver couldn't help but let her fingers trail over the small diamond on her left hand that lay softly on her -very- swollen belly. "Never better."

  


Vicious sat down on a bench, leaning on her knees. "We should be able to move into our house by tomorrow, the finishing touches are being finished today.."

  


"You've worked hard on it." Vincent replied, "Did it turn out like you wished it too?"

  


"Yeah." Vicious answered, as his eyes got swept away watching his soon-to-be wife talk to her mother.

  


"How much longer?" Yuffie asked, giving a small smile.

  


Silver bit her lip and pursed her lips. "Any week now…"

  


Her mother gave a nod as she rested her chin on her hand. "How are you taking it, I mean-"

  


Vincent waited for Vicious train of thought return to their conversation. "Things will be tough for you, that you must understand."

  


The fireball could only nod. "I know." Pausing he continued, "No matter what I will love the baby. Even if it is Frosts."

  


Yuffie grabbed her husband's arm tightly as they waved goodbye to their child.

  


Silver stood with a tired grin. "Well, this has certainly been An Adventure.."

  


'Indeed it has.' Oblivion echoed within her. 'An Adventure indeed.'

  
  


THE END

  
  


_Author's Ending Note's_

  


_Well, that concludes, An Adventure!_

  


_Sorry it is so rushed the last few chapters, but with not much time to write I felt it was better to start wrapping it up._

  


_I want to thank all my reviewers! Without you I dont think I would have been able to complete many of my storys, so THANK YOU!_

  


_Hope you enjoyed!_

  


Let me know what you think….

  



End file.
